


Ślimak na krawędzi brzytwy

by Hek



Series: Różdżki i cekaemy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complicated Relationships, First War with Voldemort, Friendship, M/M, Memories, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regulus w przededniu zdrady, Remus na przepustce, Slash, a może nawet bardziej niż trochę, trochę AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: Porucznik Lupin, po krwawej akcji, podczas której traci większą część plutonu, zostaje wysłany na przepustkę do Londynu. Ma odpocząć przez weekend i wrócić do równowagi psychicznej. Niestety, nic nie idzie zgodnie z planem. Przypadkowe (czy na pewno?) spotkanie w kinie przeradza się w coś więcej, w wędrówkę po nocnym mieście, po wspomnieniach, po najbardziej tajemnych zakamarkach umysłu."Widziałem ślimaka pełznącego po krawędzi brzytwy. To mój sen. Mój koszmar. Brnie, pełznie po krawędzi piekielnie ostrej brzytwy. I nie ginie… "Czas Apokalipsy





	Ślimak na krawędzi brzytwy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/gifts).



**WCZEŚNIEJ**

 

O tej porze budynek był niemal pusty. W każdym razie z pozoru.

Korytarze tonęły w półmroku, drzwi do biur i gabinetów pozamykano na cztery spusty, a jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki docierał do Regulusa, było monotonne buczenie instalacji. W drodze na parter nie spotkał nikogo, z wyjątkiem sprzątaczki, która właśnie kończyła pracę; wózek obładowany detergentami turkotał po posadzce w kierunku magazynu. Urzędnicy dawno poszli do domów, a ochrona albo robiła obchód, albo zaszyła się w kanciapie na parterze, żeby zjeść coś ciepłego i porozmawiać o ostatnim meczu quidditcha.

Oczywiście pracowała też obsługa aresztu, ale oni przebywali na terenie budynku dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Był też oficer dyżurny i “nasłuchowcy”, którzy pilnowali radiostacji. Niezależnie od godziny, w kwaterze głównej generała Riddle’a zawsze ktoś czuwał, dzięki czemu reszta mogła spędzać noce we własnych mieszkaniach.

Regulus także zamierzał wrócić do domu. Nie zmrużył oczu od czterdziestu ośmiu godzin, próbując opanować kryzys (nie pierwszy i nie ostatni w tym miesiącu), więc naprawdę zasłużył na odpoczynek.

Odbierał właśnie płaszcz z szatni, gdy za jego plecami rozległ się stukot obcasów.

̶ Poruczniku?

To była Judy Ainsworth, dziewczyna od “nasłuchowców”. Jedna najlepszych w oddziale. Patrzyła na niego z wyraźnym napięciem, jakby nie bardzo wiedziała, czy kontynuować wypowiedź, czy raczej odwrócić się na pięcie i uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale ostatecznie wygrało poczucie obowiązku. Powiedziała, że przed chwilą przechwyciła komunikat, z którym porucznik Black powinien się natychmiast zapoznać.

Judy nie należała do osób, które łatwo wpadają w panikę, Regulus nie raz obserwował ją w akcji. Dlatego teraz, gdy zobaczył wyraz jej twarzy, poczuł, że ogarnia go nagły niepokój.

Bez słowa odwiesił płaszcz na poprzednie miejsce i poszedł za nią.

Pokoje “nasłuchowców” znajdowały się w piwnicy, podobnie jak areszt, tyle tylko, że w innym skrzydle. Było tu chłodniej, niż na górze, ale całkiem przytulnie. Większą część pomieszczenia, w którym pracowała Judy, zajmowały maszyny, magiczne i mugolskie, dzięki którym śledzono poczynania rebeliantów. Wydawały przeróżne dźwięki. Kolorowe diody to zapalały się, to gasły, rysując na ścianach mozaikę cieni.

Jedna z maszyn wypluwała z siebie kartkę za kartką, nieustannie i w zawrotnym tempie. Sterty papieru pokrywały już nie tylko biurko, ale i duży  fragment podłogi.

Regulus podniósł jedną z tych kartek i rzucił na nią okiem.

Symbole, które zobaczył, nie miały żadnego znaczenia. Były bełkotem.

̶ Nagła erupcja mocy?   ̶ Zmarszczył brwi.  ̶ W okolicach…   ̶ Przechylił się, żeby zerknąć na mapę, pokrytą odręcznymi notatkami.   ̶ No tak. To by wiele wyjaśniało.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że doszło do potyczki, i to kilka mil od miejsca, które szpiedzy wskazywali jako nowy obóz Alastora Moody'ego. Nikt w sztabie tych walk nie usankcjonował, bo w przeciwnym wypadku Regulus miałby na ten temat jakieś dane, a nie wiedział absolutnie nic! Zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. W tamtym rejonie stacjonował tylko jeden dowódca, zdolny do samowolnej akcji na taką skalę; jeden pieprzony dupek, który bez wahania rzuciłby w rebeliantów wszystkim, co miałby pod ręką, niezależnie od kosztów.

Jeden na tyle potężny mag, że od jego mocy maszyny pomiarowe dostawały świra.

Regulus zgrzytnął zębami.

̶ Połącz mnie z Dołohowem   ̶ rozkazał.

̶ Jak?   ̶ Judy szerzej otworzyła oczy.   ̶ Łączność siadła, nic nie dzia…

̶ Nie mam pojęcia, jak!   ̶ przerwał jej ostro.   ̶ Ty tu jesteś fachowcem, do ciężkiej cholery!

Nie odpowiedziała, tylko od razu zabrała się do roboty; jej palce śmigały po klawiszach jak palce pianistki. Regulus wyszedł, żeby na to nie patrzeć. Dawno nic go nie zdenerwowało do tego stopnia. Bardzo dawno. Powody mogły być różne  ̶ z niewyspaniem na czele ̶ ale on nie należał do ludzi, którzy zajmują się samooszustwem, żeby poprawić sobie nastrój, więc od razu prawidłowo zdiagnozował chorobę. W obozie Moody’ego stacjonował Syriusz, a co za tym idzie, to właśnie on i jego ludzie mogli zetrzeć się z Dołohowem, pieprzonym mistrzem improwizacji. Mogli też zginąć. A tak się składało, że Regulus, mimo że od lat nie utrzymywał z bratem żadnego kontaktu, naprawdę nie miał ochoty identyfikować jego trupa na polu walki.

̶ Poruczniku?

Wziął głęboki oddech, policzył do dziesięciu i wrócił do pokoju “nasłuchowców”. Na czole Judy Ainsworth perliły się kropelki potu.

Podała mu słuchawkę.

̶ Hej, ho, co słychać?   ̶ Głos Dołohowa brzmiał całkiem wyraźnie. Mimo odległości, magicznych eksplozji i nieustających trzasków na linii.   ̶ Stęskniłeś się za mną, Reggie? Wiesz, która godzina?

Regulus nie zamierzał wdawać się z tym świrem w żadne dyskusje. Potrzebował konkretów.

̶ Co się tam dzieje?   ̶ zapytał sucho.   ̶ Wysadziłeś w powietrze połowę hrabstwa?

Trzaski na linii przybrały na sile. Dopiero po chwili Regulus zrozumiał, że Dołohow wybuchnął śmiechem.

̶ A nie, wyobraź sobie, że popieściłem tylko paru małych chujków. Oddział Lupina  wszedł mi w drogę, musiałem się bronić. Sam rozumiesz: to była kwestia honoru!

W dupę ci wsadzę ten twój parszywy honor, ruski kretynie!, pomyślał Regulus, czując w uszach nagły skok adrenaliny. Kolorowe plamki zawirowały mu przed oczami.

Mocniej ścisnął słuchawkę telefonu. Judy, która przycupnęła na krześle tuż obok biurka, zerkała na niego z niepokojem, od czasu do czasu zmieniając ustawienia maszyny, żeby poprawić jakość transmisji.

̶ Jakie straty?   ̶ Głos, o dziwo, miał bardzo spokojny.   ̶ U nas? U nich?

Znowu trzaski i śmiech, dochodzący jakby z drugiego świata. Może nawet z samego piekła.

̶ No… niewielu puściliśmy żywych, chociaż niestety, Lupin nam umknął. Skurwysyn. Szkoda, miałem ochotę zabawić się z nim osobiście. U nas spokój, kilku rannych, kilku zabitych, dzień jak co dzień. Urządzimy im piękny pogrzeb.

̶ Kilku?   ̶ Regulusowi zrobiło się słabo.

̶ No dobrze, w zasadzie to jedenastu, jeden umarł pięć minut temu, biedny sukinsyn. Od ran. Ale poza tym wszystko w porządku, jutro wieczorem zameldujemy się w bazie, słowo skauta! Stary dostanie raport, wszyscy będą zadowoleni. Tylko Lupina szkoda, naprawdę miałem ochotę przysmażyć mu fiuta...

Regulus pomyślał, że jeśli chodzi o niego, to chętniej przysmażyłby fiuta komuś innemu, ale nie powiedział tego głośno. Przypomniał sobie za to Remusa Lupina z dawnych czasów: jasnowłosy, zamyślony, wiecznie z jakąś książką, wystającą z torby, i naszła go refleksja, że ze wszystkich kumpli Syriusza akurat ten jeden zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzał.

Dobrze, że zdołał umknąć przed Dołohowem.

̶ Reggie? Jesteś tam?

No tak, Regulus za długo milczał. Zatonął we własnych myślach.

̶ Tak. Jestem  ̶ potwierdził.  ̶ I słyszałem coś o raporcie. Dobrze ci radzę, Antoszka, niech to będzie długi, barwny, bogaty w argumenty raport, bo tylko literatura może cię jeszcze ocalić przed stryczkiem. Panimajesz? Złamałeś rozkazy, zginęli przez ciebie ludzie, i to nie jest twój pierwszy raz… Aha   ̶ dodał jeszcze, wsłuchując się w szumy i trzaski po drugiej stronie linii ̶ i jeśli zachce ci się przypadkiem jakichś wyjazdów, na przykład za granicę, to dobrze ci radzę, zrezygnuj z tego pomysłu. Zrezygnuj, Antoszka. Bo przysięgam, że cię znajdę i przywlokę z powrotem do bazy, nawet, jeśli miałaby to być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię w życiu.

Zapadła cisza w eterze i Regulus pomyślał, że po prostu połączenie diabli wzięli. Spojrzał pytająco na Judy, ale ta zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. Wszystko działało jak należy.

Zatrzeszczało, zacharczało, aż wreszcie Dołohow raczył wrócić do świata żywych.

̶ Wieczorem będę w Londynie   ̶ oznajmił ze złością.  ̶ Bez odbioru, kurwa.

Regulus uśmiechnął się zimno i odłożył słuchawkę.

 

**TERAZ**

 

Nie prosił o tę przepustkę, wręcz przeciwnie, została mu ona wmuszona siłą, a ton głosu majora (“Lupin, na rany Chrystusa, podziękuj jak człowiek i zejdź mi z oczu!”) wykluczał jakikolwiek sprzeciw. Prawdopodobnie sama inicjatywa wypłynęła od Syriusza   ̶ Remus nie podejrzewał majora o taką łaskawość ̶ ale to Moody, koniec końców, nadał jej formę rozkazu. Kilka minut po rozmowie z dowódcą, wyszedł z baraku, ściskając w dłoni świstek papieru z urzędową pieczątką, za który wielu żołnierzy dałoby się pokroić. Nie czuł wdzięczności, ani podniecenia na myśl o dwóch dobach odpoczynku. Prawdę mówiąc, nie czuł absolutnie nic, jakby ostatnia akcja, w której stracił połowę plutonu, sam ledwo uchodząc z życiem, wyleczyła go z odczuwania jakichkolwiek emocji.

Zamiast od razu uciec z obozu, co zrobiłby niemal każdy na jego miejscu, znalazł sobie ustronne miejsce za namiotem zaopatrzenia i wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę fajek. Musiał zapalić. Pomyśleć. Ochłonąć na tyle, żeby rzeczywistość przestała przypominać scenerię filmu, do którego on, porucznik Remus Lupin, trafił zupełnie przypadkiem. Nie było jeszcze zbyt późno, ale słońce wyraźnie chyliło się ku zachodowi, co oznaczało, że niebawem do miasta ruszy ostatnia ciężarówka. Teleportacja, oczywiście, nie wchodziła w grę, przy takim natężeniu czujników w dziesięć minut mieliby na głowie połowę armii Riddle’a. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że zerwali wszelkie kontakty z Londynem. Musieli tylko używać metod, które większość żołnierzy nazywała “mugolskimi”, natomiast major Moody “pieprzonym zawracaniem dupy”.

Krótko mówiąc: jeździli samochodami lub wędrowali skrótem przez las, żeby dostać się na stację i złapać pociąg. Problem w tym, że stacja znajdowała się kilka mil od obozu, a jakby tego było mało, pociągi odjeżdżały stamtąd niezwykle rzadko. Ta ostatnia myśl otrzeźwiła Lupina lepiej niż wszystkie inne. Skoro dostałem tę cholerną przepustkę, pomyślał, przydeptując peta, byłoby głupotą zmarnować ją, próbując w ogóle dostać się do miasta! Ruszył więc w kierunku ciężarówek. Chłopcy z plutonu Syriusza rozładowywali skrzynie z prowiantem, a kierowca, żeby dodać im animuszu, na ful rozkręcił radio, w którym właśnie puszczali Blondie.

Gdy usłyszeli, że Remus dostał dwa dni przepustki, aż jęknęli z zazdrości.

̶ Jak pan to zrobił, poruczniku?   ̶ zapytał kapral Crawford, wlepiając w Lupina swoje lekko wyłupiaste, niebieskie oczy. Wyglądał na siedemnaście lat, ale pewnie nie miał nawet tyle.   ̶ Jest na to jakiś patent?

̶ Może whisky mu kupić?   ̶ zastanawiał się inny chłopiec, którego nazwiska Lupin nie zapamiętał.   ̶ Albo nie wiem… wodę kolońską?

Wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem.

̶ Moody’emu? No to musiałbyś kupić bardzo dużo tej whisky. Albo wody kolońskiej. Za biedny jesteś na takie prezenty, Paul, dziecino.

Lupin potrząsnął głową.

̶ Obawiam się   ̶ powiedział   ̶ że nie ma żadnego patentu, a przynajmniej ja takiego nie odkryłem. Wszystko to czysty przypadek. A gdzie wasz dowódca?  ̶ zapytał nagle.  ̶ Mam z nim do pogadania, zanim wyjadę.

Usłyszał, że porucznik Black poszedł na zwiad, ale już wrócił i chyba siedzi w namiocie, pisząc raport, co z pewnością do reszty popsuło mu humor. Musieliście się minąć, poruczniku, widziałem go dosłownie chwilę temu, oznajmił Crawford. Remus podziękował za informację i umówił się z kierowcą, że wróci za kilka minut  ̶ musiał się jeszcze odmeldować, zdać obowiązki, no i spakować do torby trochę osobistych drobiazgów.

Tak naprawdę wcale nie chciał rozmawiać z Syriuszem, na pewno nie w tym momencie, ale nie miał innego wyjścia, bo ktoś musiał przez te dwa dni zająć się jego plutonem... czy raczej tym, co z niego zostało. Z dwudziestu chłopców zasadzkę przeżyła połowa, a z tej połowy większość leżała w lazarecie, walcząc o każdy oddech. To była straszna magia, gorsza od wszystkiego, co Lupin kiedykolwiek oglądał. Gdyby nie to, że zdołali dotrzeć do rzeki, która, jak każdy większy akwen wodny, zniekształcała zaklęcia, pewnie żaden z nich nie zdołałby wrócić do obozu w jednym kawałku.

Tylko pięciu żołnierzu, w tym sam Lupin, nie odniosło podczas akcji żadnych obrażeń.

Wbrew temu, co twierdził kapral Crawford, Syriusza w namiocie nie było, chociaż rozrzucone na pryczy papiery świadczyły o tym, że faktycznie próbował zabrać się za pisanie raportu. Bez powodzenia. Remus rzucił okiem na jedną z kartek  ̶ zawierała trzy zdania, z których trudno było wywnioskować cokolwiek ̶ i odłożył ją na miejsce. Potem wyciągnął spod łóżka torbę. Zapinał właśnie koszulę, udając sam przed sobą, że wcale nie drżą mu ręce, gdy płachta, zastępująca wejście, uchyliła się nieco, wpuszczając do środka smugę dziennego światła.

̶ O, pan szczęściarz we własnej osobie!   ̶ zakpił Syriusz, robiąc dwa długie kroki i rzucając się na łóżko Remusa, z racji tego, że jego własne zajmowała dokumentacja.   ̶ Gotowy na szaleństwa w Londynie? Masz już jakieś plany?

̶ Dotrzeć do hotelu i położyć się spać  ̶ mruknął Remus. Dziwnie czuł się w cywilnych ubraniach, jakoś tak… niestosownie. No i wisiały na nim jak na wieszaku, bo w ostatnich miesiącach schudł tak bardzo, że ledwo przypominał samego siebie sprzed wojny.   ̶ Zmarnowaliście na mnie przepustkę. Trzeba ją było przyznać komuś, kto naprawdę jej potrzebował.

̶ W całym pieprzonym batalionie nie ma nikogo, kto potrzebuje jej bardziej od ciebie. O czym doskonale wiesz. Czekaj, czekaj…  ̶ Syriusz zerwał się z legowiska i chwycił Remusa za nadgarstek. Pomógł mu zapiąć guziki na mankietach. ̶ No, teraz możesz iść. Wyglądasz przyzwoicie  ̶ przyjrzał mu się krytycznie spod zmarszczonych brwi, które zbiegały się tuż nad nosem.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, to ostatnie określenie strasznie Remusa rozbawiło.

̶ Jeszcze się zemszczę   ̶ obiecał   ̶ za to spiskowanie z Moodym.  ̶ umilkł na chwilę. Zarzucił torbę na ramię i, nieco bezradnie, rozejrzał się po namiocie.   ̶ Przypilnuj moich chłopców, dobrze?

Syriusz położył mu obie ręce na ramionach.

̶ Odpocznij, Lunatyk. Oderwij się od tego. Przez dwa dni świat się bez ciebie nie zawali, obiecuję!

̶ Obyś miał rację   ̶ odparł bez przekonania.

Kierowca uderzył w klakson, dając znać, że czas się zbierać. Remus zamierzał wpaść jeszcze do lazaretu, żeby sprawdzić, co z rannymi, ale nie miał już na to czasu, dlatego odmeldował się tylko strażnikom przy bramie i wskoczył do samochodu.  Stąd do Londynu mieli jakieś dwie godziny jazdy.

̶ Możemy ruszać, poruczniku?

Przytaknął. A ponieważ był bardziej zmęczony, niż chciałby to przyznać, nie zdążyli nawet wyjechać z lasu, a spał już głęboko, z głową opartą o szybę.

 

*

 

Mżyło już wcześniej, ale gdy tylko dojechali do Londynu, rozpadało się na dobre. Paskudna, angielska pogoda, nie mająca nic wspólnego z przedświątecznym nastrojem. Lupin postawił kołnierz na sztorc i wcisnął ręce do kieszeni, ale niezbyt mu to pomogło, bo zimny wiatr wdzierał się pod ubranie każdą możliwą szczeliną. Niewiele myśląc, wstąpił więc do pierwszego pubu, który zauważył po drodze. Nie chodziło mu nawet o alkohol   ̶ na to miał jeszcze dużo czasu, czterdzieści kilka godzin   ̶ zależało mu po prostu na tym, żeby napić się czegoś gorącego i trochę się rozgrzać.

Kierowca podrzucił go niemal do centrum, a potem odjechał, żeby pozałatwiać własne sprawy. Niech się pan trzyma mugolskich dzielnic, poruczniku, poradził mu jeszcze. Wiem, co mówię! Ostatnio o mało nie skończyłem w kostnicy, jak mnie dopadło na szosie paru łebków od Dołohowa, no wie pan, motocyklistów, jechali za mną dobrą godzinę. Ledwo się wywinąłem. Od tamtego czasu bardzo uważam, żeby nie przejeżdżać na naszą stronę, nawet, jeśli tracę przez to czas na objazdy.

Miał rację: lepiej wrócić do bazy spóźnionym, niż martwym, a w magicznym Londynie nie było teraz bezpiecznie. Co prawda większość walk toczyła się poza granicami miasta, ale w stolicy także zdarzały się różne wypadki, niespodziewane erupcje mocy czy porwania w środku dnia z ludnej ulicy. Z zasady jednak trzymano się magicznych dzielnic. Remus nie wiedział, jaki układ Thomas Riddle zawarł z rządem Margaret Thatcher, ale faktem było, że “trupie czaszki” nie zapuszczały się do mugolskiego Londynu, a przynajmniej nie robiły tego zbyt często.

Pub był niewielki i dość mroczny, ale Remusowi to nie przeszkadzało. Zdjął przemoczony płaszcz i powiesił go na oparciu krzesła, sam zaś usadowił się naprzeciwko z kubkiem herbaty w rękach. Napar był mocny i gorzki, i już z daleka zalatywał siwuchą. Nic dziwnego: usłyszawszy, że klient potrzebuje rozgrzewki, barman bez słowa poszedł po flaszkę i, zanim Remus zdążył zaprotestować, dolał do herbaty potężny kieliszek wódki.

̶ Pan wojskowy   ̶ mruknął, łypiąc na Remusa zza baru   ̶ to widać, tego się nie da ukryć. Pewnie z misji pan wrócił? Ten kielonek to na koszt firmy, niech pan wypije moje zdrowie. Też walczyłem   ̶ dodał po chwili, nieco ciszej i jakby niechętnie.   ̶ D-Day, ofensywa w Ardenach. Do dzisiaj mnie łamie w kościach na zmianę pogody...

Dopiero później, gdy Remus wychodził już z pubu, rozgrzany herbatą “z prądem” (która okazała się najlepszym napojem na świecie), zorientował się, że barman nie ma jednej nogi i nosi protezę. Wzdrygnął się na ten widok. Miał zapomnieć o wojnie, odpocząć od niej przez kilka godzin, a tymczasem gdzie nie spojrzał, wszędzie dostrzegał jej ślady.

Nie wiedział, dokąd idzie. Prawdopodobnie powinien poszukać jakiegoś noclegu, najlepiej niezbyt drogiego, ale nie miał na to siły, w każdym razie jeszcze nie teraz. Dlatego wędrował ulicami, czując, jak mokre włosy przyklejają mu się do czaszki, a w butach chlupocze woda. Londyn pachniał spalinami i deszczem. Na przekór aurze, na wystawach sklepowych na dobre rozgościła się Gwiazdka: Remus widział Mikołajów, gwiazdki, bombki i alpejskie landszafty z dużą ilością śniegu, bajkowe jak ilustracje w książkach lub opakowania po czekoladkach. Świeciły kolorowe lampki. Która może być godzina?, zastanowił się, mijając parę, która wysiadała z taksówki, zrobiło się chyba późno… późno, zimno i ponuro. Gdzieś w głębi ulicy dudniła muzyka, ale nie miał ochoty na takie rozrywki, dlatego skręcił w przeciwną stronę, coraz bardziej oddalając się od głównych arterii, tętniących nocnym życiem.

Najpierw zobaczył neon. Był duży i tandetny, a czasy jego świetności, o ile kiedykolwiek istniały, minęły kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej. Remus nie zdołał odczytać całego napisu   ̶ z racji przepalonych żarówek połowa liter tonęła w mroku ̶ ale dzięki plakatom, oblepiającym fronton budynku, domyślił się, że musi to być kino. Stare i niezbyt rentowne, sądząc po tym, jak wyglądało. Po chwili namysłu podszedł bliżej, żeby mu się lepiej przypatrzeć.

Swego czasu lubił chodzić do kina.

Nie było żadnego harmonogramu, żadnej widocznej rozpiski filmów wraz z godzinami seansów, więc podszedł do kasy i zapytał, co mógłby dzisiaj obejrzeć. Usłyszał, że o dziesiątej trzydzieści puszczają “Czas Apokalipsy” (“Pan wie, niedawno była premiera!”), i że jest to ostatni seans tego dnia.

̶ Chce pan bilet?   ̶ zapytała kasjerka, przenosząc spojrzenie z jego twarzy, na swoje własne paznokcie, pomalowane czerwonym lakierem.   ̶ O tej porze mało kto tu przychodzi, będzie pan miał salę tylko dla siebie. Ludzie wolą nowoczesne kina, większe ekrany   ̶ dodała informacyjnym tonem.

̶ Dobrze, w takim razie niech będzie   ̶ odparł i położył na blacie odliczoną kwotę. W zamian otrzymał prostokątny kartonik z numerem miejsca.   ̶ Nie jestem fanem nowoczesnych kin i dużych ekranów.

Minutę później, oglądając plakat i czytając wzmiankę, którą zamieszczono poniżej, uświadomił sobie, że przypadkiem trafił na film wojenny, w dodatku o Wietnamie. Tylko Wietnamu mi dzisiaj brakowało!, pomyślał z ironią, wyobrażając sobie, jak zareaguje Syriusz, gdy się o wszystkim dowie, a dowie się na pewno. Miał szósty zmysł do takich historii. W zasadzie Remus mógłby po prostu wyjść, rezygnując zarówno z filmu, jak i ze zwrotu pieniędzy za bilet, który i tak kosztował niewiele, ale zamiast tego wszedł do sali kinowej i usadowił się na jednym z foteli. Cokolwiek by nie mówić o tym przybytku, było tu przynajmniej sucho. No i w miarę ciepło.

Poza nim, w sali znajdowały się jeszcze trzy osoby: para nastolatków, która przyszła tutaj tylko po to, żeby się obściskiwać (pewnie dlatego usiedli w ostatnim rzędzie) i mężczyzna w średnim wieku, wyglądający na zabiedzonego intelektualistę. Nosił zniszczoną marynarkę i okulary w grubej oprawie. Gdy pogasły wszystkie światła, do środka wszedł kolejny amator filmów Coppoli. Usiadł z samego brzegu, przy drzwiach, jakby zamierzał uciec z sali w połowie seansu. Remus nie widział go zbyt dokładnie, ale gdy ekran rozjarzył się pomarańczowym blaskiem, a z głośników popłynęły pierwsze takty ścieżki dźwiękowej, odwrócił głowę, żeby sprawdzić, kogo jeszcze przywiało do kina w taką pogodę.

Wtedy zamarł.

W pierwszym odruchu sięgnął po różdżkę, którą trzymał w kieszeni, ale przecież nie mógł jej użyć w miejscu publicznym, po mugolskiej stronie granicy! Pistolet także nie wchodził w grę. Remus czuł, jak przyspiesza mu tętno. Dłonie zwilgotniały od potu. Niewidzącymi oczami wpatrywał się w ekran (nie słyszał dialogów, wszystko zagłuszała krew, która dudniła mu w głowie), modląc się przy tym, żeby Regulus Black go nie zauważył, chociaż w głębi duszy dobrze wiedział, że rozpoznanie było obopólne, a na modlitwy jest już za późno.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Dopiero po kilku minutach trzasnęło krzesło, a mężczyzna  ̶ czy raczej chłopiec ̶ który siedział tuż przy drzwiach, przeszedł wzdłuż całego rzędu aż do tego miejsca, które zajmował Remus. A potem usiadł obok niego.

Światło padające z ekranu oświetliło jego twarz, dużo starszą, niż Remus zapamiętał, ale może właśnie dlatego dziwnie znajomą, bo rodowe cechy Blacków uwypukliły się na niej jeszcze bardziej. Syriusz i Regulus byli, a zarazem _nie byli_ do siebie podobni  ̶ natura z tych samych puzzli ułożyła różne fizjonomie. Ciemne, zbyt szerokie brwi, ale jednak o innym kształcie, szare oczy, ale o innym odcieniu, czarne włosy układające się w zupełnie odmienny sposób. Nikt się nie zdziwił, gdy w czasie wojny wybrali przeciwne strony. Byłoby o wiele dziwniej, gdyby jeden przekonał drugiego do zmiany decyzji.

̶ Oglądaj   ̶ szepnął Regulus.  ̶ To fenomenalny film, widziałem go cztery razy.

Remus nadal trzymał rękę w kieszeni. Wyczuwał pod palcami kształt różdżki, jej drżenie i nienaturalny chłód, a zaklęcia wizualizowały się w jego głowie jedno za drugim. Odetchnął głęboko. Musiał się uspokoić. Nie po to przyjechał do miasta, żeby wdawać się w awantury w mugolskim kinie, w dodatku na przepustce, takie rzeczy kończyły się sądem polowym i strzałem w łeb! A zresztą jakie było prawdopodobieństwo, że Regulus przyszedł tu po to, żeby go zabić? Właśnie jego, właśnie tutaj? Żadne, odpowiedział sam sobie. Żadne, ponieważ nawet ja, aż do dzisiejszego poranka, nie miałem pojęcia, że spędzę ten wieczór w Londynie.

̶ Śledziłeś mnie?   ̶ zapytał mimo wszystko. Regulus siedział tak blisko, że stykali się ramionami. Nie oddzielał ich nawet podłokietnik, który dawno temu został przez kogoś wyłamany.   ̶ Black?

̶ Przyszedłem na film.

̶ Który widziałeś już cztery razy?

̶ Ten będzie piąty.   ̶ Tamten poważnie skinął głową i umilkł na dobre.

Patrzyli w ekran. Nie rozmawiali. Świadomość, że na sąsiednim krześle siedzi śmierciożerca, nie dawała Remusowi spokoju, ale co mógł zrobić? Uciec? Wyciągnąć Regulusa na zewnątrz i obić mu mordę? Wszystkie rozwiązania, jakie przychodziły mu do głowy, nie miały sensu, dlatego w pewnym momencie po prostu się poddał, wychodząc z założenia, że to, co ma się zdarzyć, zdarzy się tak czy inaczej. Zapewne tuż po seansie. Wyglądało na to, że Regulus Black naprawdę zamierzał obejrzeć ten film do końca, śledził akcję z wyraźnym skupieniem, niemal fascynacją. Remus od czasu do czasu na niego zerkał, doskonale świadomy, że tamten zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie wypatrzył nic podejrzanego: żadnych nerwowych ruchów, żadnej magii, dłonie grzecznie ułożone na kolanach, jakby to była kaplica, a nie obskurna, kinowa salka. Regulus przypominał ucznia prywatnej szkoły, który urwał się z internatu. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie wziąłby go za kogoś, kim był w istocie  ̶ za oficera wywiadu i bliskiego współpracownika generała Thomasa Riddle’a.

Ta ostatnia myśl spowodowała, że Remus zgubił wątek i przegapił co najmniej dwadzieścia minut filmu.

A co, jeśli Regulus nie przyszedł tu po to, żeby mnie zabić, tylko zamierza złożyć mi jakąś ofertę?, przemknęło mu nagle przez głowę. To był dziwaczny pomysł, dziwaczny i głupi. Remus drgnął, przez co znowu dotknął ramieniem ręki sąsiada, ale niemal natychmiast się odsunął, walcząc z ochotą, żeby uciec inny fotel. Najlepiej na drugim końcu sali. Gdyby chodziło mu tylko o film, myślał dalej, nie szukałby ze mną kontaktu, zostałby po prostu na poprzednim miejscu. Moglibyśmy udawać, że nigdy się nie spotkaliśmy. A tak? Gdyby ktoś nas teraz zobaczył, nieważne, ludzie Riddle’a czy z mojej kompanii, mielibyśmy cholerny problem… no, chyba, że ludzie Riddle’a są o tej akcji powiadomieni i czekają na nas przed wejściem do kina.

Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Duszno. Powietrze, które do tej pory traktował jako coś oczywistego  ̶ i neutralnego ̶ nagle zaczęło go męczyć, cuchnęło dymem, potem i kurzem gromadzonym tutaj od dziesięcioleci. Od migających na ekranie obrazów wariował mu błędnik. Zamknął oczy, ale niewiele mu to pomogło  ̶ pod powiekami nadal widział błyski i szarżujące płomienie, a w głowie wibrował mu krzyk jego własnych ludzi, którzy palili się żywcem.

W jednej chwili wróciły wspomnienia z ostatniej akcji.

Muszę stąd wyjść, pomyślał z paniką. Natychmiast

̶ Muszę wyjść   ̶ powtórzył na głos, bardziej do siebie niż do Regulusa Blacka, a potem ruszył do drzwi, obijając się o krzesła i potykając o własne nogi.

W przedsionku zorientował się, że zapomniał torby.

̶ Szlag   ̶ mruknął. Stał pochylony, z dłońmi opartymi o kolana, i usiłował unormować oddech. Bez powodzenia.   ̶ Szlag, szlag, szlag.

Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie zwróci na niego uwagi  ̶ budynek był pusty, a jedyna czynna kasa znajdowała się przy wejściu  ̶ ale niestety, pech chciał, że kasjerka wracała właśnie z pięciominutowej przerwy.

̶ Coś się stało?   ̶ zapytała nieufnie. Pewnie sądziła, że pił alkohol, Remus nie wątpił, że wiele osób zachowywało się w taki sposób. Kupowali bilet, a potem koczowali w sali kinowej, z piwem lub flaszką wódki, co wychodziło taniej niż przesiadywanie w barze i zamawianie kolejnych szotów.  ̶ Proszę pana?

Podeszła bliżej i chyba dopiero w tym momencie zrozumiała, że popełniła błąd w ocenie.

̶ Jezu, może wezwać karetkę?   ̶ Tym razem w głosie dziewczyny zabrzmiał niepokój.   ̶ Nie wygląda pan najlepiej. Mój szwagier, zanim go zabrali na oiom, wyglądał tak samo, a to był zawał, autentycznie, facet ledwo przekroczył wtedy trzydziestkę! Ale się wylizał   ̶ dodała pocieszająco. ̶ No wie pan, ze wszystkiego można wyjść, jak się odpowiednio szybko zareaguje. To co, dzwonimy?

̶ Nic… nic mi nie jest. To tylko…

̶ Kolega potrzebuje po prostu świeżego powietrza   ̶ oznajmił ktoś stanowczym tonem.   ̶ Zajmę się nim, proszę się nie przejmować.

Kasjerka chciała coś odpowiedzieć, zaprotestować, ale w końcu zrezygnowała. Być może przekonał ją wygląd nieznajomego: to był taki porządnie wyglądający chłopiec, elegancki, nie to, co jej Bobby, który najchętniej pięć dni w tygodniu chodziłby w tym samym, spranym t-shircie. Albo uznała po prostu, że stan zdrowia klientów to nie jej biznes.

̶ Jak sobie chcecie.   ̶ Wzruszyła ramionami.   ̶ Tylko żeby potem nie było, że nie ostrzegałam!

Zanim wróciła do kasy, odwróciła się co najmniej cztery razy, jakby nie była pewna, czy dobrze zrobiła, pozostawiając ich samych sobie.

̶ Chodź  ̶ powiedział Black, ujmując Remusa pod ramię. W drugiej ręce trzymał jego torbę.   ̶ Nie, nie tędy. Tam   ̶ pociągnął go w stronę polakierowanych na brązowo drzwi, które wyglądały tak, jakby prowadziły do ubojni lub hali produkcyjnej. O dziwo, nie były zamknięte na klucz, pewnie dlatego, że to właśnie stamtąd wyszła kasjerka  ̶ i, zaaferowana widokiem ledwo żywego Remusa, zapomniała je zamknąć z powrotem.

Za drzwiami znajdowało się podwórko. Małe, ponure i śmierdzące odpadkami, które wylewały się z niedomkniętych kontenerów. Sądząc po tym, jak wyglądały, śmieciarze omijali ten zakątek szerokiem łukiem, i to co najmniej od kilku dni. Na parapecie, przy drzwiach, stały dwie szklanki pełne niedopałków. Widocznie pracownicy kina wymykali się tutaj na dymka.

Budynek kina sąsiadował z dużą, szarą kamienicą, która napierała na podwórze od drugiej strony i sprawiała wrażenie na wpół opustoszałej. Tylko w kilku oknach, na drugim i trzecim piętrze, paliły się światła. Z jednego z mieszkań dobiegały odgłosy kłótni.

̶ I co teraz?   ̶ Remus odzyskał kontrolę nad własnym oddechem. Odgarnął z czoła przepocone włosy.   ̶ Wezwiesz wsparcie? Będziemy walczyć?

Regulus bez słowa wyjął paczkę papierosów (palił jakieś cienkie, francuskie lighty) i zapalił jednego, posługując się zapalniczką, którą dawno temu, Remus widział na biurku Syriusza. Pewnie należała do ich ojca. Była duża, srebrna i pozbawiona jakichkolwiek grawerunków, z wyjątkiem jednego: daty “6.06.1944”.

̶ Zaraz ci przejdzie   ̶ powiedział spokojnie, pozornie nie na temat, a potem zaciągnął się dymem. Jego papierosy pachniały wanilią.   ̶ To zawsze szybko przychodzi i równie szybko znika.

̶ Co?

̶ Obrazy. Zapachy…  ̶ przechylił głowę. ̶ No i dźwięki, dźwięki wracają najczęściej. Czasami mam wrażenie, że zostałem przez nie opętany.

Umilkł. Dłonią, w której trzymał papierosa, wskazał wąskie drzwi, które prowadziły z podwórka do kamienicy.

̶ Tędy wyjdziemy, tak będzie bezpieczniej. A wracając do dźwięków… no cóż, podobno urodziłem się ze słuchem absolutnym, to moje przekleństwo, pewnie powinienem skończyć konserwatorium. A jakie jest twoje?

̶ Przekleństwo?   ̶ Remusowi kręciło się w głowie. Poczucie nierealności wzmagało się z każdą sekundą. Mimo to, wytrzymał spojrzenie Regulusa na tyle długo, żeby nie poczuć do siebie odrazy.   ̶ Nie zamierzam o tym z tobą rozmawiać, Black. Zwłaszcza z tobą.

̶ Dlaczego?   ̶ zdziwił się tamten.   ̶ Obaj jedziemy na tym samym wózku. Możesz oszukiwać kasjerki, a nawet lekarzy, jeśli do jakichś chodzisz, ale mnie nie oszukasz, Lupin, bo tak się składa, że dobrze wiem, co przed chwilą poczułeś. Znam te objawy aż za dobrze. Z autopsji i obserwacji.

̶ To znaczy, że nie będziemy walczyć.   ̶ To nie było pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie faktu. Remus oparł się o ścianę. Gdy mocniej zadarł głowę, zobaczył kawałek nieba.

̶ A chcesz?

Pokręcił głową.

Z wnętrza budynku buchnęła muzyka, pewnie seans właśnie dobiegał końca. Niedługo z sali wyjdą ostatni widzowie, a kasjerka zamknie kino na cztery spusty, żeby chwilę później, postukując obcasami, pobiec w kierunku stacji metra. To było niewiarygodne: kontrast między tym, co dla Remusa stanowiło chleb powszedni  ̶ walka, obozowiska w lesie, przyjaciele ginący na jego oczach   ̶ a tym, w jaki sposób toczyło się życie po mugolskiej stronie granicy. Wszystko tutaj było takie… normalne. Londyńczycy chodzili do kina i spotykali się ze znajomymi, nie drżeli na widok własnego cienia. Na ulicach świeciły latarnie. A tymczasem tuż obok, niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki, rozgrywał się największy dramat magicznego świata od czasów rewolucji Grindelwalda, który zrównał z ziemią wszystko, co społeczność czarodziejów uważała za swoją codzienność.

Trudno było ten kontrast zrozumieć, a jeszcze trudniej przyjąć do wiadomości.

W zamku zazgrzytał klucz. Kasjerka nacisnęła klamkę, żeby sprawdzić, czy drzwi na pewno są dobrze zamknięte, a potem poszła gasić światła, przekomarzając się z jakimś mężczyzną, zapewne operatorem. Wkrótce kino pogrążyło się w mroku. Remus wzdrygnął się, czując na twarzy krople deszczu, jego cywilne ubranie kiepsko nadawało się na taką pogodę. Herbata z wódką była już tylko wspomnieniem, podobnie jak uczucie sytości. Wiedział, że sterczenie na tym podwórku mija się z celem, ale podjęcie decyzji, nawet najbardziej niedorzecznej, wydawało mu się wysiłkiem ponad możliwości.

̶ Piwo?   ̶ usłyszał nagle.   ̶ Jeszcze nie jest tak późno.

̶ Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co proponujesz, Black?

Remus odebrał Regulusowi swoją torbę i przewiesił ją przez ramię. Nie była ciężka, ale na tyle nieforemna, że ograniczała mu ruchy. Nie miał ochoty na długie wędrówki z bagażem, zwłaszcza w taką parszywą pogodę.

̶ Ustaliliśmy przecież, że nie będziemy walczyć.  ̶ Regulus spetował ostatniego papierosa. Otrzepał ręce i schował je do kieszeni.  ̶ Więc równie dobrze możemy się napić. Chyba, że się spieszysz?  ̶ zerknął na Lupina pytająco. Tamten nie potwierdził, ale i nie zaprzeczył.   ̶ Tak myślałem. Dostałeś przepustkę na weekend. W obozie muszą cię nienawidzić.

̶ A ty?   ̶ Remus wszedł mu w słowo.   ̶ Co ty tu w ogóle robisz?

̶ Mieszkam tu.

̶ W mugolskim Londynie?   ̶ To było tak niedorzeczne, że aż prawdopodobne.

̶ W mugolskim Londynie   ̶ potwierdził Regulus i ruszył w kierunku drzwi do kamienicy. Nie odwrócił się, żeby sprawdzić, czy Remus idzie za nim. Widocznie uznał to za oczywiste… albo, co było równie prawdopodobne, reakcja Remusa zupełnie go nie obchodziła.

Klatka schodowa wyglądała jeszcze gorzej niż elewacja, chociaż ̶ trzeba przyznać ̶ przynajmniej było tu czysto. I w miarę jasno. Szybko przeszli korytarzem na drugi koniec budynku i wydostali się na ulicę. Niedaleko znajdował się klub, więc raz po raz spotykali grupki imprezowiczów, które wędrowały w tę i z powrotem, śmiejąc się głośno i rozmawiając. Oni dwaj wyglądali przy tych “kolorowych ptakach”, poubieranych pstrokato i z nonszalancją, jak dwa, żałobne kruki, które uciekły z Tower. Remus poczuł się staro. Do diabła, miał przecież zaledwie dwadzieścia lat, a zdawało mu się, że przeżył co najmniej trzy razy tyle!

̶ Ej, do “Red-Eyes-Club” w drugą stronę!   ̶ pisnęła jakaś dziewczyna, uczesana w koński ogon. Ciągnęła za sobą koleżankę, przysadzistą brunetkę w skórzanej kurtce z wizerunkiem Jezusa, która ani na chwilę nie przestawała chichotać.   ̶ Chyba nie chcecie tego odpuścić?

̶ Zostaw ich, Lis.

̶ Może pójdziecie z nami?   ̶ Blondynka nie dawała za wygraną.   ̶ Przyda nam się męska obstawa. A tak w ogóle, to czadowo wyglądacie w tych oldskulowych ciuchach! Zwłaszcza ty  ̶ uśmiechnęła się do Regulusa, który nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu. Przystanął, co prawda, ale nie wydawał się zainteresowany ani dziewczyną, ani propozycją odwiedzenia modnego klubu.

Obowiązek konwersacji spadł więc na Remusa.

̶ Dzięki, ale mamy już inne plany   ̶ powiedział.   ̶ Bawcie się dobrze!

̶ Na pewno?   ̶ Lis podeszła bliżej. Dopiero teraz Remus wyczuł od niej alkohol.  ̶ To fajny klub, no i wejściówki do ogarnięcia. Nie za drogie. No chodźcie, to niedaleko, co będziecie łazić po nocy? Potańczymy, wypijemy, znam gościa z kapeli, więc będzie można przebierać w piosenkach. Gra na perkusji  ̶ dodała z dumą, jakby posiadanie kolegi-muzyka windowało ją w hierarchii “bycia cool”, co najmniej o dziesięć stopni.

Remusowi zachciało się śmiać. Z trudem zachował poważny wyraz twarzy.

̶ Niezła rzecz   ̶ stwierdził, wskazując kurtkę z Jezusem.   ̶ Naprawdę ze skóry?

Koleżanka Lis pokręciła głową.

̶ Gdzie tam, nie stać mnie na takie frykasy   ̶ odparła niskim, nieco zachrypniętym głosem.  ̶ Już widzę, jak mi ojciec hajsy daje na takie ciuchy, straszny z niego sknera…  ̶ urwała.   ̶ Długo będziemy tak stać? Zaraz mi cały makijaż spłynie z gęby!

Rzeczywiście, mżawka zamieniła się w deszcz, a deszcz w ulewę. Znów minęła ich jakaś rozbawiona grupa  ̶ Lis rozpoznała jedną z dziewczyn i pomachała jej z entuzjazmem, na co tamta zareagowała tak samo. Już po chwili obie, ciasno objęte, skakały na środku ulicy, prezentując znajomym taniec własnej choreografii. Wokół rozlegały się gwizdy i okrzyki zachęty.

̶ Z nią tak zawsze   ̶ mruknęła koleżanka Lis.  ̶ Najpierw mnie wyciąga, a potem znajduje ciekawszych znajomych. To co?  ̶ spojrzała na Remusa, odgarniając z czoła pasemko ufarbowanych na czarno włosów.  ̶ Może jednak z nami pójdziecie?

̶ Innym razem.

Pożegnali się wreszcie i poszli w swoją stronę, żałując, że nie mają ze sobą parasola, bo przedzieranie się przez ulewny deszcz nie należało do przyjemności. Nie rozmawiali, po prostu szli przed siebie, ramię przy ramieniu, od czasu do czasu przeskakując lub omijając jakąś kałużę. To było w pewien sposób… kojące, chociaż Remus nie miał pojęcia, z jakiego powodu. Powinien umierać ze strachu (lub przynajmniej ze złości), a tymczasem coraz mniej go obchodziło, czy ktoś z dowództwa dowie się o tym spacerze, i czy on sam poniesie z tego tytułu jakieś konsekwencje. Nie zrobią mi nic gorszego od tego, co już mnie spotkało, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Przetarł oczy wierzchem dłoni. A zresztą pewnie i tak zginę podczas następnej akcji, więc nie ma się czym przejmować.

Regulus machnął ręką, wskazując jakiś budynek w oddali. Chińskie pierożki? Serio? Remus wzruszył ramionami. W zasadzie było mu wszystko jedno, gdzie pójdą, byleby tylko schowali się wreszcie przed tym cholernym deszczem. Zdziwił się, że lokal jest jeszcze otwarty, ale, po pierwsze, był weekend, a po drugie znajdowali się blisko klubu, co oznaczało dużą ilość potencjalnie głodnych klientów, wracających z imprezy. Gdy wchodzili do środka, odezwał się dzwonek przy drzwiach. Właścicielka wyszła z zaplecza i zapytała, czego sobie życzą.

Już po chwili pochylali się nad talerzami pełnymi pierożków. Do tego momentu Remus nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo był głodny.

̶ To stary lokal   ̶ powiedział Regulus, sprawnie posługując się pałeczkami. Remus zachowawczo wybrał widelec.  ̶ Pamiętam go jeszcze z dzieciństwa.

̶ Myślałem, że tacy, jak wy, jadają tylko w eleganckich restauracjach. Albo zatrudniają w domu kucharzy.

̶ “Tacy jak wy”  ̶ powtórzył Regulus powoli.  ̶ Hmm, zapewne masz rację, pewnie tak właśnie powinniśmy robić.

Umilkli. Remus pomyślał o Syriuszu, i o tym, ile go kosztowała walka ze stereotypami, zwłaszcza w pierwszych latach szkoły. A potem znowu spojrzał na Regulusa.

Co ja tu robię?, pomyślał z rezygnacją. Czemu po prostu sobie nie pójdę?

̶ Może dokładkę?  ̶ zapytała właścicielka. Mówiła po angielsku z ledwo wyczuwalnym, obcym akcentem. Miała dobre oczy i spracowane dłonie.  ̶ No to może dzbanek zielonej herbaty?

̶ Zieloną herbatę bardzo chętnie, pani Feng ̶ uśmiechnął się Regulus.  ̶ Dziękujemy.

Gdy się uśmiechał, jego twarz zmieniała się całkowicie, a raczej cały Regulus ulegał wtedy metamorfozie, jakby na kilka chwil pryskał spowijający go, złowrogi urok. Potem wszystko wracało do normy. W przeciwieństwie do twarzy Syriusza, na której uczucia rysowały się z prędkością światła, co sekundę inne, wszechobecne, gwałtowne, twarz Regulusa była nieodgadniona. Trudno było określić, o czym ten człowiek myśli, co czuje, jakie ma plany. Pewnie dlatego tak długo przeżył w sztabie Riddle’a. Nawet, gdyby planował przewrót, prawdopodobnie nikt, włącznie z Naczelnikiem, nie miałby o tym zielonego pojęcia.

_Nawet, gdyby planował przewrót…_

_Planował przewrót…_

Remus odstawił filiżankę, bojąc się, że zmiażdży ją w palcach.

̶ W takim razie, jakim cudem poznałeś to miejsce?  ̶ zapytał nieco zduszonym głosem.  ̶ Wagary? Etap buntu i naporu?

To przecież niemożliwe, żeby planował przewrót, myślał dalej, coraz bardziej gorączkowo, już prędzej stawiałbym na Lestrange’a, który ma za sobą połowę armii. No i od dawna chodziły plotki, że mu się radykalizm Riddle’a niezbyt podoba. Ale Regulus Black? On, w przeciwieństwie do Lestrange’a, ani razu nie skrytykował decyzji Naczelnika   ̶ a w każdym razie nigdy nie zrobił tego publicznie   ̶ i był uważany za jednego z najwierniejszych śmierciożerców w sztabie. Jeżeli grał, robił to niesamowicie dobrze. Zbyt dobrze jak na dziewiętnastolatka, który do wojska poszedł prosto ze szkolnej ławy.

Podobno w armii nazywano go Cieniem. Bardzo adekwatny pseudonim.

̶ Mieszkaliśmy niedaleko, to dlatego  ̶ odparł Regulus i delikatnie przechylił dzbanek, żeby nalać sobie herbaty.  ̶ A ojciec patrzył przez palce na moje “zniknięcia”. Potem okazało się, że też tu czasem przychodził, w tajemnicy przed matką.

̶ Niedaleko?   ̶ Remusowi nie zgadzały się odległości. Był pewny, że Blackowie mieszkali na drugim krańcu Londynu, w magicznej dzielnicy, a lato spędzali w rezydencji poza miastem.  ̶ Macie tu dom?

̶ Mieliśmy, tak.   ̶ Regulus skinął głową.   ̶ A raczej mój ojciec miał, dom należał do brata jego matki. Gwiezdny Pył, na pewno słyszałeś tę nazwę. Swego czasu rozpisywały się o tym wszystkie gazety.

Zadźwięczał dzwonek i do lokalu weszły dwie osoby, mężczyzna i kobieta w średnim wieku. Usiedli przy stoliku obok okna, zamówili pierożki, a potem zatonęli w cichej konwersacji. Cały czas trzymali się za ręce.

To prawda, znał tę nazwę. Gwiezdny Pył   ̶ tak nazywała się posiadłość, w której, tuż przed wojną, zamordowano Oriona Blacka.

Remus nie bardzo wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

̶ Tak… coś mi się obiło o uszy   ̶ mruknął w końcu, udając, że bez reszty fascynują go serwetki w drobne wzory, które stały w serwetniku na środku blatu. Bawił się nimi przez chwilę. Potem, dla odmiany, zajął się łyżką.   ̶ Ładna nazwa… Gwiezdny Pył.

Regulus albo naprawdę nie widział albo udawał, że nie widzi konsternacji Lupina   ̶ w każdym razie nie skomentował tego ani jednym słowem. Rzecz w tym, że nawet teraz, po latach, istniały wątpliwości, kto i z jakiego powodu zabił “Żelaznego Blacka”. Według Riddle’a zrobiła to “antypaństwowa bojówka”, ale nikt tej “antypaństwowej bojówki” nie widział na oczy, nie wspominając już o schwytaniu i przesłuchaniu podejrzanych! Dlatego wkrótce zaczęły krążyć inne pogłoski. Na przykład taka, że Oriona sprzątnął sam Thomas Riddle, który bał się jego rosnących wpływów w armii.

Remus niewiele wiedział o Orionie Blacku. Syriusz, chociaż nie należał do milczków, gdy rozmowa schodziła na temat jego ojca, nabierał wody w usta. Jedno było pewne: nie mieli zbyt dobrych relacji. Mój stary nigdy nie wrócił z Normandii, powiedział pewnego razu, zbyt pijany, żeby ukryć gorycz, która zabrzmiała w jego głosie, zginął razem z kumplami podczas desantu. Nam, matce, Regowi i mnie, została tylko pusta skorupa. Trupy nie powinny się żenić, wiesz?, złapał Remusa za rękę i ścisnął tak mocno, że na nadgarstku zostały sine ślady. A już na pewno nie powinny płodzić dzieci, bo mogą je u-nie-szczę-śli-wić.

Ostatnie słowo rozciągnął do tego stopnia, że jeszcze długo w nocy tłukło się Remusowi pod czaszką.

̶ To prawda, zawsze ją lubiłem.   ̶ Regulus odstawił filiżankę na spodek. Zmarszczył brwi.   ̶ Może…  ̶ Czy to możliwe, że się zawahał? ̶ Może poszedłbyś ze mną, sprawdzić, czy jeszcze stoi?

̶ To aż tak blisko?

̶ Moglibyśmy podjechać taksówką.

̶ A piwo?   ̶ Remus wytoczył ostatni argument. O tym, że pada jak diabli, nie chciał nawet wspominać, bo szyba, zakapana wodą, mówiła sama za siebie.   ̶ Mieliśmy iść na piwo.

̶ Piwo wypijemy kiedy indziej.

No dobrze, czemu nie?, pomyślał, a potem jednym haustem dopił herbatę, która dawno zdążyła wystygnąć. Wstał. Pani Feng wcisnęła im jeszcze po ciasteczku z wróżbą, które bez czytania schowali do kieszeni, i życzyła dobrej nocy. Nie czekając dłużej, wyszli na deszcz.

 

**KIEDYŚ/TERAZ**

 

Taksówkę złapali pięć minut później.

Kierowca, Pakistańczyk lub Hindus, monologował niemal bez przerwy, nie wymagając od klientów zaangażowania w rozmowę. Było to, w pewnym sensie, wygodne, bo pozwalało odpłynąć myślami daleko poza cuchnące wilgocią wnętrze samochodu. Potok słów i etniczna muzyka zamiast Remusa zirytować, wprawiały go w coraz większy błogostan.

Regulus patrzył przez okno, chociaż poza smugami światła i deszczem, uderzającym o szyby, niewiele więcej mógł dostrzec. Rozpiął płaszcz, a szalik trzymał w dłoniach, gładząc go bezwiednie opuszkami palców. Ma ręce pianisty, pomyślał Remus, uświadamiając sobie, że nigdy nie słyszał, jak Regulus gra, chociaż mieli w Hogwarcie pokój muzyczny, w którym stał fortepian. Czyżby nigdy nie ćwiczył w szkole? To niemożliwe, odpowiedział sam sobie. Prędzej dostał instrument tylko dla siebie  ̶ może przywiózł z domu swój własny? ̶ i trzymał go w miejscu, o którym zwykli zjadacze chleba nie mieli pojęcia.

Kierowany instynktem ujął dłonie Regulusa i uniósł je ku górze. Tamten nie zaprotestował, nie okazał nawet zdziwienia.

̶ Syriusz mówił, że grasz.

̶ Grałem   ̶ padła krótka odpowiedź.

̶ A teraz?

Regulus pokręcił głową.

̶ Teraz nie wiedziałbym nawet, od czego zacząć.

Kierowca podkręcił głośność w radiu, tłumacząc, że puszczają jego ulubioną piosenkę  ̶ a jakby tego było mało, zaczął śpiewać razem z wokalistą, podrygując do rytmu bębnów i piszczałek. Remus, speszony, puścił dłonie Regulusa Blacka. Po chwili poczuł jednak, że tamten, już z własnej woli, splata palce z jego własnymi.

Samochód skręcił w boczną ulicę i przez jakiś czas jechał wzdłuż szpaleru domów jednorodzinnych, które tonęły w mroku, otoczone zimozielonymi żywopłotami. Kiedyś była to zamożna dzielnica, teraz z dawnej świetności pozostało niewiele, co najwyżej efektowne bryły budynków (na wpół zrujnowane) i pozostałości po ogrodach. Remus nigdy wcześniej tu nie był, dlatego żałował, że przyjechali tutaj po ciemku. Gdyby mógł, przyjrzałby się wszystkiemu dokładniej. Kto wie, może porobiłby nawet zdjęcia?

̶ No to jesteśmy na miejscu   ̶ oznajmił kierowca i rzucił kwotę, horrendalnie wysoką, którą życzył sobie za kurs. Remus chciał zapłacić, ale Regulus go wyprzedził i wkrótce stali już na chodniku, obserwując, jak światła taksówki migają na końcu alei, a potem znikają za zakrętem.

Padało, ale nie aż tak mocno, jak wtedy, gdy wychodzili z chińskiej knajpki. W zasadzie jedynie mżyło. Chmury przerzedziły się na tyle, że na niebie pojawiło się kilka, pojedynczych gwiazd.

̶ Tędy  ̶ powiedział Regulus i ruszył wąską drogą, która odchodziła od głównej alei. Tu było jeszcze ciemniej. Tak ciemno, że Remus odruchowo sięgnął po różdżkę, żeby rzucić zaklęcie, ale w porę się zreflektował  ̶ magia była jak flary wystrzelone w powietrze, mogła przyciągnąć uwagę, zwłaszcza w Londynie. Riddle zadbał o to, żeby śledzić każdy przejaw mocy po mugolskiej stronie miasta. Całe szczęście okazało się, że Regulus zabrał ze sobą latarkę.

Wokół panowała cisza, przerywana od czasu do czasu ujadaniem psa albo skrzypnięciem blachy, źle przytwierdzonej do garażu. Pewnie wiosną cała okolica tonęła w zieleni i kwiatach; krzewy, nie podcinane od lat, wychylały się poza płoty, sięgając gałęziami aż do chodnika. Gdzieniegdzie poprzyczepiano do furtek skrzynki na listy, często zardzewiałe i obłażące z farby, a także tabliczki z nazwami posiadłości. Remusowi podobał się ten zwyczaj, lubił te wszystkie Jaśminowe Zakątki, Dwa Dęby czy Kręte Drogi, i pewnie gdyby sam posiadał dom z ogrodem, też by go jakoś ochrzcił. Wyobraził sobie samego siebie, jak wychodzi na taras z książką i filiżanką kawy, a potem spędza cały wiosenny poranek, kontemplując poezję Tennysona. To była piękna wizja, piękna i zupełnie nierealna, ale spodobała mu się na tyle, że nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wtedy zorientował się, że został daleko w tyle, gdy tymczasem Regulus   ̶ a wraz z nim jedyne, poza gwiazdami, źródło światła, jakie posiadali ̶ dotarł już niemal do końca ulicy. Podbiegł więc kawałek, żeby go dogonić.

Wkrótce stanęli przed zwartą ścianą iglaków, które przerastały ich co najmniej dwukrotnie. Były imponujące i z pewnością lepiej odstraszały złodziei od ogrodzenia z metalowych prętów. Z początku Remus nie zauważył bramy. Dopiero po chwili, gdy podeszli jeszcze bliżej, a Regulus błysnął latarką, dostrzegł, że żywa ściana krzewów załamuje się w jednym miejscu, ustępując miejsca metaloplastyce. Brama była piękna, rzeźbiona w liście akantu. Gdyby ją wyczyścić i odnowić, sprawiałaby naprawdę imponujące wrażenie.

Po tabliczce z nazwą pozostały jedynie gwoździe, ale Remus i tak wiedział, że właśnie dotarli na miejsce.

̶ I co teraz?   ̶ zapytał, wychodząc z założenia, że bramę zamknięto na cztery spusty.   ̶ Zamierzasz włamać się do własnego domu?

̶ Po co?   ̶ zdziwił się Black, wyciągając z kieszeni coś brzęczącego.   ̶ Mam przecież klucze. To, że nie byłem tu… no cóż, od śmierci mojego ojca, nie oznacza, że NIE MOGŁEM tego zrobić. Po prostu NIE CHCIAŁEM.

Remus nie skomentował. Odsunął się nieco, żeby zrobić Regulusowi miejsce, a potem przyglądał się, jak tamten zmaga się z zamkiem. Zajęło to dobrych kilka minut, ale w końcu mechanizm ustąpił. Razem popchnęli skrzydło bramy i weszli na teren Gwiezdnego Pyłu, ulubionej posiadłości pułkownika Oriona Blacka.

Droga, niegdyś przeznaczona dla samochodów, a teraz sprawiająca kłopoty nawet pieszemu, prowadziła aż do dużego placu z wyspą ziemi pośrodku. Wszędzie, nawet w najmniej oczekiwanych miejscach, wyrastały krzewy i drzewa, zwłaszcza brzozy, które wykorzystały okazję, żeby rozplenić się bez opamiętania. Podłoże rozmiękło, przez co nieustannie grzęźli w błocie aż po kostki. Smuga światła z latarki Regulusa ślizgała się po resztkach brukowanej ścieżki, nagich gałęziach i pozostałościach altany, a Remus potknął się nawet o korpus jakiejś rzeźby z kamienia, która dawno temu straciła głowę wraz z tożsamością. W końcu zobaczyli zarysy domu. Wyglądał… niepokojąco, jak dekoracja z filmu grozy. W dodatku był dużo bardziej zniszczony, niż Remus zakładał.

̶ Co się tu stało?   ̶ wyjąkał wreszcie.   ̶ Regulus...?

Gwiezdny Pył wyglądał tak, jakby spadła na niego bomba, a to, co ocalało po bombardowaniu, strawił ogień. Nie był to przyjemny widok. Zwłaszcza dla kogoś, kto darzył ten dom sentymentem.

Jeden rzut oka na twarz Regulusa wystarczył, żeby zrozumieć, że on także nie spodziewał się takich zniszczeń.

̶ To…   ̶ przełknął ślinę.  ̶ Podejrzewam, że to efekt uboczny.

̶ Nie wiedziałeś?

Regulus drgnął.

̶ Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że rzucono zaklęcie, pewnie więcej niż jedno, w końcu prowadzono tu śledztwo, ale to…  ̶ potrząsnął głową.   ̶ Nie, Lupin, nie wiedziałem. I nie pytałem. Chyba po prostu nie chciałem wiedzieć.

̶ To nie wygląda na efekt zaklęć śledczych  ̶ zauważył Remus. Gdy podszedł bliżej, pod podeszwami jego butów zachrzęściły odłamki szkła.  ̶ Raczej jak celowe zniszczenie mienia. Powinieneś wystąpić o odszkodowanie.

̶ Myślę, że to zaklęcie przyspieszające rozkład. Ciekawe, czy…

Regulus, nie kończąc zdania, ruszył w kierunku domu. Lupina wmurowało. Boże, on naprawdę zamierza to zrobić, pomyślał z przerażeniem, zamierze wleźć do niestabilnego magicznie i architektonicznie domu, który najpewniej zawali mu się na głowę!

Właściwie powinno mnie to ucieszyć.

̶ Zaczekaj!   ̶ zawołał.  ̶ Co ty wyprawiasz?

Szkła pod nogami było coraz więcej, podobnie jak odłamków cegieł. Przed frontowymi drzwiami piętrzyła się sterta odpadków, której nie dało się ani obejść, ani przeskoczyć  ̶ nie stanowiło to jednak problemu, bo do środka prowadziły inne przejścia, w postaci wyłomów w murze. Ściana, poczerniała i zryta pociskami, przypominała sito. Remus otarł się o wystający gwóźdź i zaklął, gdy żelastwo przebiło rękaw płaszcza, kalecząc mu rękę. Zakażenie murowane, pomyślał. Niech to szlag! Mimo to, przecisnął się przez otwór i wszedł do środka, modląc się o brak niespodzianek w postaci wrogich uroków, których ktoś, dawno temu, “zapomniał” rozbroić.

Kilkanaście kroków przed nim zamigotało światło: najpierw jedno, a potem kolejne, o nieco szerszym zasięgu. Czyżby druga latarka? Remus spojrzał w górę i bez zdziwienia skonstatował, że zamiast sufitu widzi połamane krokwie  ̶ jedna wisiała tuż nad nim, kołysząc się niebezpiecznie. Na wszelki wypadek od razu stamtąd uciekł. Z pierwszego piętra pozostało niewiele, jakby to właśnie tam rozpoczął się armageddon, który pochłonął całą posiadłość. Pokoje wraz z wyposażeniem dosłownie zmiotło z powierzchni ziemi. Ocalały tylko schody, szerokie, drewniane, okolone resztkami poręczy, ale Remus wolałby nie sprawdzać na własnej skórze ich wytrzymałości.

̶ Trzymaj.  ̶ Regulus wyrósł z cienia jak duch. Podał Lupinowi latarkę.  ̶ I nie pytaj, jakim cudem jeszcze działa, bo nie mam pojęcia.

Obeszli ten fragment hallu, który ocalał, nawet nie próbując myszkować gdzieś dalej (“Tam była jadalnia, a tam, obok, kuchnia i pomieszczenia gospodarcze.”) a potem stanęli u podnóża schodów. Remus schylił się i podniósł coś, co błyszczało wśród gruzów: to była wypolerowana, drewniana głowa wilka, która kiedyś zdobiła poręcz. Nie wiedząc, czemu właściwie to robi, schował ją do kieszeni.

Wtedy zorientował się, że Blacka nie ma już obok niego. Wspinał się po schodach na piętro, które dawno przestało istnieć.

Krótko mówiąc: kompletnie zwariował.

̶ Tam nic nie ma.  ̶ Remus zacisnął zęby i na próbę pokonał kilka stopni, sam nie wierząc, że pakuje się w taką kabałę. Gdyby to była akcja, i gdyby to on nią dowodził, na pewno nie pozwoliłby nikomu wejść do takiej ruiny bez uprzedniego rozpoznania, i to dokładnego, z uwzględnieniem wykrywaczy uroków.  ̶ Górne poziomy szlag trafił.

̶ Na pewno nie gabinet  ̶ padła odpowiedź.

̶ Gabinet? ̶ Schody trzęsły się i trzeszczały. W miejscu wielu stopni ziały ogromne dziury.  ̶ Jaki znowu gabinet?

̶ Ten, w którym umarł mój ojciec.

W tym momencie Remus krzyknął i zjechał kilka stopni w dół, upuszczając nie tylko latarkę, ale i torbę, którą uparcie ze sobą dźwigał. Rozległ się potworny łoskot; coś ciężkiego, o wiele cięższego niż bagaż z bielizną na zmianę  ̶ może kawałek kolumny? ̶ grzmotnęło o ziemię, wzbijając w powietrze tumany pyłu. Latarka poturlała się w stronę dziury, ale na szczęście zdołał ją złapać, chociaż zdarł sobie przy tym skórę z obu nadgarstków.

Na chwilę zamknął oczy. Kręciło mu się w głowie.

̶ Wszystko dobrze?   ̶ W głosie Regulusa zabrzmiał niepokój. A może Remusowi się tylko zdawało?  ̶ Żyjesz?

̶ Chyba…  ̶ odkaszlnął, bo nałykał się pyłu. ̶ Chyba tak. Za to moja torba wylądowała na samym dnie piekła.

̶ Podejrzewam, że masz na myśli piwnicę na wino.

Remus z trudem podniósł się do pozycji pionowej. Nogi trochę mu drżały, ale nie na tyle, żeby odmówić posłuszeństwa.

̶ To bardzo…   ̶ znowu odkaszlnął. W ustach czuł posmak spalenizny.   ̶ To bardzo w stylu Blacków: trzymać wino na samym dnie piekła. Gdzie jesteś?  ̶ Spróbował włączyć latarkę, ale po pierwszym, obiecującym błysku, zbuntowała się na dobre. Niepotrzebnie narażał dla niej swoje nadgarstki.  ̶ Nic nie widzę, twoja magiczna latarka przestała działać.

U góry coś zaszurało, a smuga światła przemknęła wzdłuż schodów, wydobywając z mroku jeden upiorny detal za drugim. Regulus cofnął się do półpiętra i tam zaczekał na Remusa, któremu wspinaczka zajęła trochę więcej czasu. Razem dotarli do czegoś, co kiedyś musiało być elegancką zasłoną z aksamitu, a teraz wyglądało jak szmata zdarta z grzbietu włóczęgi  ̶ materiał utkwił między belkami a rynną i poruszał się w rytm powiewów wiatru. Trochę… niewiele, ale jednak… przypominał dementora, który ściga ofiarę. To nie było przyjemne skojarzenie. Zwłaszcza dla kogoś, kto na własne oczy oglądał skutki “upiornego pocałunku”, a potem musiał pisać listy z kondolencjami do rodzin żołnierzy.

Z podłogi, będącej zarazem sufitem niższego piętra, pozostał szkielet, pokryty gdzieniegdzie deskami lub fragmentem dywanu. Meble pospadały w dół albo zostały zmiażdżone, a ściany wystrzelały w górę pod dziwnymi kątami, rwąc się w połowie jak zapałki, którym ktoś oderwał łebki. Próba pokonania tej przestrzeni wymagałaby akrobatycznych zdolności. Zwłaszcza, że pod stopami raz po raz otwierała się jakaś przepaść, grożąca upadkiem z wysoka i skręceniem karku.

̶ Tu była salon.  ̶ Regulus przejechał palcem po zasłonie, zostawiając na niej ciemniejszą rysę. Materiał był biały od pyłu.  ̶ Tam biblioteka, a dalej… ̶ Latarka oświetliła wielką dziurę, z osmalonymi brzegami. ̶ Dalej jest gabinet mojego ojca.

Remus nie narzekał na wyobraźnię, ale w tym kontekście użycie czasu teraźniejszego wydało mu się dość karkołomnym zabiegiem stylistycznym.

̶ Jest  ̶ powtórzył powoli. Miał ochotę zadać jedno, czy dwa pytania, ale dał sobie spokój.

̶ Tak. Spójrz tylko.

Regulus schylił się i nabrał w dłonie garść pyłu zmieszanego z gruzem, a potem cisnął nim przed siebie, jakby odganiał demony za pomocą magicznego proszku. Gwiezdnego pyłu, dopowiedział w myślach Remus. Teoretycznie wszystko powinno spaść na dół, tak jak spadliby oni dwaj, gdyby nadepnęli na przegniłą deskę, ale nic podobnego się nie wydarzyło ̶ kawałki cegieł dosłownie zawisły w powietrzu, tworząc coś w rodzaju ścieżki, czy raczej pomostu, łączącego schody z centralną częścią dawnego pierwszego piętra. Remus zamrugał, ale pomost wcale nie znikał. W każdym razie dopóty, dopóki Regulus nie skierował strumienia światła w innym kierunku.

Pieprzona, niewidzialna podłoga. Niewiarygodne.

̶ Wiedziałeś, czy tylko zgadywałeś?

̶ Domyśliłem się.  ̶ Regulus zbadał stopą fragment przestrzeni tuż przed sobą i o dziwo nie wpadł w przepaść.  ̶ Znam procedury śledcze, a tworzenie enklaw to działanie standardowe. Zakonserwuj miejsce zbrodni, żebyś mógł je później dokładnie obejrzeć.

̶ Nawet, jeśli wszystko wokół potraktujesz zaklęciem rozkładu?

̶ Nawet, jeśli wszystko wokół potraktujesz trotylem.

Tak, Remus słyszał o tworzeniu enklaw, natknął się nawet na jedną amatorskiego wyrobu (Człowiek, który współpracował ze śmierciożercami  ̶ i którego w końcu musieli zlikwidować ̶ upamiętnił w ten sposób pokój swojej zmarłej córki.), ale czegoś takiego, jak w domu Blacków, nie widział nigdy. I chyba wolałby nie oglądać…

...a jednocześnie nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie pójść dalej, chociaż wędrówka po niewidzialnej podłodze przyprawiała go o palpitacje serca. Był tak przerażony, że zapomniał oddychać.

W końcu uderzył barkiem o drzwi. Były niewidzialne, dopóki ich nie dotknęli, ale później, z sekundy na sekundę nasiąkały kolorem i nabierały materialności, aż w końcu klamka pod palcami stała się prawdziwą klamką, którą dało się nacisnąć. Zrobił to Regulus, pełniąc honory gospodarza.

̶ Poczekaj.  ̶ Remus przytrzymał go za przedramię. Wyjął mu z ręki latarkę i omiótł światłem framugę, sprawdzając, czy nie widać nic podejrzanego, na przykład ledwie widocznych gołym okiem splotów zaklęć albo innych pułapek, niekoniecznie magicznych. Po raz kolejny pożałował, że nie ma przy sobie wykrywacza uroków.  ̶ Jesteś pewny, że wchodzenie tutaj to dobry pomysł?

̶ Nie jestem.

̶ “Ale”?

Regulus przygryzł wargę.

̶ Ale sądzę  ̶ odparł ̶ że to, co miało zostać sprawdzone, zostało sprawdzone dawno temu. Wywieziono wszystko, co miało jakąkolwiek wartość, sam podpisałem zgodę.

̶ Wiesz, że nie o to pytam.

̶ Twoja wiedza o enklawach…  ̶ drzwi stawiły opór, gdy Regulus spróbował je otworzyć  ̶ jest bardzo nikła, Lupin, skoro zakładasz, że jakakolwiek osoba z zewnątrz dałaby radę je monitorować, w dodatku przez tyle lat.  To niemożliwe. Kuszące, przyznaję…  ̶ popchnął jeszcze raz, napierając na przeszkodę całym ciałem   ̶ ale kompletnie niewykonalne. Voilà!

Drzwi stanęły przed nimi otworem.

W pokoju było jasno jak w dzień. Przez otwarte okna, które zajmowały całą zachodnią ścianę, wpadał zapach róż i świeżo ściętej trawy, a na tapetach pokrytych drobnym, kwiatowym wzorem, tańczyły cienie. Centralne miejsce zajmowało biurko, tak wielkie i masywne, że potrzeba by kilku mężczyzn   ̶ albo silnego zaklęcia ̶ żeby ruszyć je z miejsca, bo zwykłe Wingardium Leviosa z pewnością nie dałoby rady. Na blacie leżało kilka książek, w większości broszurowe wydania, i czyste kartki papieru, ułożone w dwa równe stosy. Maszyny do pisania Remus nie zauważył, chociaż dałby głowę, że kiedyś tu stała. Pozostało po niej na blacie stołu nieco jaśniejsze, wytarte miejsce.

Zmysły szalały. Pokój jednocześnie istniał i go nie było, przez tapety, regały z książkami, obrazy i fotele, przenikały połamane krokwie i osmalone ściany budynku. Wszystko zależało od tego, jaką decyzję podejmie umysł obserwatora.

Remus  zdecydował, że widzi gabinet Oriona Blacka, ponieważ alternatywa wydawała się o wiele gorsza.

Najpierw podszedł do regału, czyli zrobił to, co zawsze, gdy odwiedzał cudze mieszkania  ̶ obejrzał książki. Wyglądało na to, że Orion Black uwielbiał historię, a zwłaszcza historię starożytnego Rzymu. Nie brakowało też pozycji filozoficznych oraz  ̶ co Remusa zaskoczyło najbardziej ̶ poezji, która zajmowała całą środkową półkę. Nie wszystkie tomiki miały tytuł wyżłobiony na brzegu, więc wyciągnął jeden na chybił-trafił i uśmiechnął się, widząc Baudelaire'a. Obok stał Rimbaud, a jeszcze dalej “Wielki Testament” François Villona.

̶ Biblioteka była obok, ale on… niektóre książki wolał trzymać tutaj. Żeby mieć je pod ręką.

Remus przekartkował książkę i odłożył ją na miejsce. Zauważył przy tym, że w szeregu brakuje co najmniej kilku tomów, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy wyjął je sam Orion, czy zrobili to śledczy już po jego śmierci. Na półkach osiadło trochę kurzu, jednak nie aż tak wiele, żeby mówić o zaniedbaniu porządku   ̶ pokój sprawiał wrażenie w miarę czystego, jakby sprzątano go kilka dni wcześniej.

Podłoga w pobliżu biurka była ciemniejsza, jakby brunatna. Regulus kucał w pobliżu, ze skupieniem przypatrując się deskom.

̶ Znalazłeś coś ciekawego?  ̶ Remus podszedł bliżej. Jego uwagę przykuły fotografie, które stały na blacie: na jednej Orion Black obejmował synów, wtedy dziesięcio, jedenastoletnich, a z drugiej uśmiechali się dwaj młodzi mężczyźni w mundurach British Army. Drugie zdjęcie było o wiele starsze od pierwszego i nieco już wypłowiałe.

Regulus nie odpowiedział. Plama na podłodze fascynowała go do tego stopnia, że wszystko inne, włącznie z obecnością Remusa, przestało się liczyć. Wstał na chwilę, żeby przesunąć krzesło, które zasłaniało mu widok, a potem wrócił w to samo miejsce, ale tym razem, zamiast ukucnąć, po prostu usiadł. Tak, jakby nagle wyparowała z niego cała energia.

Bardzo przypomina swojego ojca, pomyślał Remus, lokując się tuż obok i opierając plecy o nogę biurka. Nie odłożył zdjęcia, nadal trzymał je w ręku  ̶ to, na którym młody Orion i drugi mężczyzna, zapewne jego przyjaciel z wojska, pozowoli na tle jakichś krzewów. W każdym razie przypomina go z wyglądu. A może i z charakteru? Zawsze myślałem, że to Syriusz jest do niego podobny, ale nie, on wrodził się w matkę, natomiast Regulus… no cóż, skóra żywcem zdjęta z Oriona Blacka. Ciekawe, kim był ten drugi chłopak? Mundury identyczne, więc pewnie służyli w tym samym oddziale. Remus odwrócił fotografię, ale nie znalazł z tyłu żadnej wskazówki; ani daty, ani innego napisu, niczego, co mogłoby mu pomóc w identyfikacji żołnierza o jasnych włosach i ostrym, jakby ptasim, profilu. Znalazł za to coś innego, chociaż z początku nie miał pojęcia, na co właściwie patrzy.

Za szybką, z tyłu ramki, zasuszono mały kwiatek z wyraźnie wyodrębnionym środkiem. Stokrotkę. Ciekawe dlaczego?

̶ Czujesz dym?   ̶ Głos Regulusa zabrzmiał dziwnie głucho.

̶ Masz na myśli tytoń?

̶ To też, ojciec dużo palił. Ale nie o to mi chodzi. Smród spalenizny. Czujesz go?

Remus, zaskoczony, spojrzał na Regulusa. Nie zdziwiło go samo pytanie, tylko sposób, w jakie je zadano. Ton głosu, w którym drgało… no właśnie, co konkretnie? Bo przecież nie panika?

Regulus Black nie należał do ludzi, którzy łatwo dają się ponieść emocjom.

̶ Sfajczyło się całe piętro, Black  ̶ odparł w końcu. Nadal patrzył na Regulusa, ale tamten nie odwzajemniał jego spojrzenia, zajęty obserwacją podłogi.  ̶ Jasne, że jedzie spalenizną, chociaż akurat w enklawie nieco mniej niż na zewnątrz. Swoją drogą, jak myślisz, kiedy ją zrobili? Tę enklawę?

Regulus jeszcze raz dotknął brunatnej plamy i obrysował palcem jej kontur. Wszystko musiał zbadać przez dotyk, jak człowiek niewidomy lub dziecko. Wzrokowi nie dowierzał.

̶ Już wyschła  ̶ powiedział powoli.  ̶ Krew. Zebrali próbki, zbadali, co trzeba, a reszta została starta. Meble jeszcze stoją  ̶ rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, gdzie się znajduje ̶ i to prawie wszystkie na swoich miejscach. Kilkanaście godzin po jego śmierci   ̶ podsumował.  ̶ Najwyżej doba.

To było dziwne uczucie: siedzieć w gabinecie Oriona Blacka, zaledwie dobę po jego śmierci, chociaż tak naprawdę od tamtej chwili minęły już lata. Remus nie wiedział, co powiedzieć   ̶ nie istniały chyba właściwe słowa ̶ więc milczał, obracając w dłoniach starą fotografię. Ona też była czymś w rodzaju enklawy. Nie bez powodu, Orion, ze wszystkich zdjęć, jakie sam zrobił, i jakie mu robiono przez całe życie, wyróżnił właśnie to jedno. Było dla niego na tyle ważne, że postawił je na biurku, przy którym codziennie pracował.

No i pozostawała jeszcze kwestia stokrotki… Co mogła symbolizować? Jakąś konkretną chwilę? Rozmowę? Obraz? A może pozostawiono ją za szybką przez zupełny przypadek?

̶ Zostańmy tu jeszcze przez chwilę. Dobrze?

Remus pokiwał głową. Jednocześnie rozumiał i nie rozumiał, dlaczego Regulus postanowił tu przyjść, poczuć i zobaczyć wszystko na własne oczy; podejrzewał, że to rodzaj pielgrzymki. Pytanie tylko, czy takiej, która oczyszcza i przynosi ukojenie, czy przyciąga jeszcze więcej kłopotów? Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wpatrywali się właśnie w kałużę krwi, Remus obstawiał raczej tę drugą możliwość.

Powinienem go nienawidzić, pomyślał, uczciwiej byłoby wykrzesać z siebie choć trochę nienawiści. Dlaczego nie potrafię tego zrobić?

̶ Mój ojciec nie został zamordowany przez żadnych bandytów.

Remus podniósł głowę. Pomyślał, że się przesłyszał.

̶ Co?

̶ Nie zabili go ani bandyci, ani opozycjoniści.  ̶ Regulus siedział teraz wyprostowany, z nogami skrzyżowanymi “po turecku”.  ̶ Nikt z ludzi Ala Moody’ego, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć. Chociaż akurat jemu te podejrzenia były bardzo na rękę. Dzięki nim obwołano go pierwszym bojownikiem o wolność i sprawiedliwość… cokolwiek miało to znaczyć.

̶ Poczekaj. Poczekaj. ̶ Do Remusa dopiero teraz dotarło, co przed chwilą usłyszał.  ̶ To znaczy, że...

Krążyły plotki, dużo plotek. Podobno sam Thomas Riddle zlecił zabójstwo Oriona Blacka, żeby…

̶ Nie.  ̶ Regulus skrzywił się lekko.  ̶ Naczelnik nie zabił mojego ojca. Nie zdążył. Spójrz tylko!

To powiedziawszy, wstał, a potem odegrał pantomimę, która zmroził Remusa do szpiku kości, chociaż składała się z kilku zaledwie gestów. Orion siedzi za biurkiem i pisze coś na kartce, którą potem chowa do książki. Otwiera szufladę. Wyjmuje coś z szuflady. Przykłada to coś do skroni, zmienia zdania, wkłada to coś do ust i...

Bum!

Ciało spada na ziemię, krew zalewa podłogę. Do gabinetu wpadają wynajęci przez kogoś ̶ przez Riddle’a? ̶ siepacze, ale na interwencję jest już za późno, można co najwyżej posprzątać bałagan. I spreparować raporty.

Remus bez słowa podał Regulusowi rękę i pomógł mu podnieść się z ziemi. Odgrywanie trupa właśnie dobiegło końca.

Ani przez chwilę nie wątpił, że inscenizacja, którą właśnie obejrzał, została oparta na faktach.

̶ Czemu mi to mówisz?  ̶ Pytanie zabrzmiało jak atak. I bardzo dobrze, bo tym właśnie było.  ̶ Nie jestem twoim kumplem, do cholery! Mam uwierzyć, że opowiadasz mi to wszystko, o swoim ojcu i Riddle’u, bo naszło cię na wspominki?

̶ Niespecjalnie mnie obchodzi, w co wierzysz, a w co nie, Lupin.

̶ Syriusz wie?

Tego pytania Regulus się nie spodziewał.

̶ Co konkretnie?   ̶ uniósł brwi.

̶ Nie zgrywaj idioty! Pytam, czy wie, że Orion Black sam palnął sobie w głowę.

I że spiskował przeciwko Riddle’owi. O ile to prawda.

̶ To chyba ja tobie powinienem zadać takie pytanie. Odkąd stacjonujecie w jednym obozie, widujesz mojego brata codziennie, może nawet sypiacie w jednym namiocie? Powiedz mi, Lupin   ̶ Regulus podszedł bliżej.   ̶ Co Syriusz wie, a czego nie wie na temat naszego ojca? Ma wyrzuty sumienia, że nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, chociaż ojciec tyle razy wyciągał do niego rękę, ostatni raz… bo ja wiem… trzy dni przed śmiercią? Myśli o nim w ogóle?

̶ Regulus…

̶ A może ma to wszystko gdzieś   ̶ ciągnął tamten ̶ może zapomniał, wyrugował z pamięci, że w ogóle miał kiedyś ojca, matkę, brata, kto by się przejmował takimi rzeczami? Ojciec trzymał wszystkie jego dyplomy… wiesz? Wszystkie. Te z konkursów pływackich, nawet te idiotyczne kartki gratulacyjne, które wypisywał Dumbledore po finałach quidditcha. Gdzieś tu na pewno są, widziałem je, pokazywali mi teczki...

̶ Regulus!   ̶ Remus przytrzymał go za ręce. Tamten nie zareagował.   ̶ Nie rozumiesz…

̶ Nie. To ty nie rozumiesz   ̶ przerwał mu gwałtownie.   ̶ Przyjechałem tu prosto ze szkoły, pamiętam, było cholernie zimno, nie zdążyłem nawet założyć swetra. Płaszcz na piżamę… i to tyle. Nie mam pojęcia, co im mówiłem, ale chyba brzmiało to sensownie, bo kiwali głowami, a potem dali mi do podpisania jakieś papiery. Zgoda na to… zgoda na tamto… Czytałem wszystko bardzo dokładnie, zadałem nawet parę pytań. O podstawy prawne. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Szesnastolatek w piżamie, na miejscu zbrodni, pyta o paragrafy… Nic dziwnego, że mnie zwerbowali.

Drżał. Mówił szybko i niewyraźnie, nie nadążając za własnymi myślami. Remus znał te objawy, miał z nimi do czynienia nie raz i nie dwa razy, ale nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek będzie świadkiem, jak załamuje się właśnie Regulus Black   ̶ TEN Regulus Black, który na zimno planował najtrudniejsze kampanie. A teraz, na jego oczach, rozpadał się na kawałki.

Co ja mam robić, do diabła?

̶ Matka, oczywiście, dostała ataku histerii, Syriusza nigdzie nie było. Powiedzieli mi: o nic się nie martw, chłopcze, zajmiemy się wszystkim, pogrzeb będzie państwowy, na koszt Naczelnika. Jak go stąd zabierali… ojca... nie wyglądał pięknie, ale potem, w trumnie… perfekcja. W życiu byś nie pomyślał, że odstrzelił sobie połowę twarzy.

̶ Powiedzieli ci, że popełnił samobójstwo?

Regulus potrząsnął głową.

̶ Nie, od początku mówili o morderstwie. Spytałem: dlaczego on? Dlaczego zamordowali właśnie jego, a nie Malfoya, Lestrange’a, Dołohowa… kogokolwiek z nowej gwardii, przecież to by miało o wiele więcej sensu!

̶ Naprawdę o to zapytałeś?

̶ Tak.

̶ I co?

Wzruszył ramionami.

̶ Uznali, że jestem w szoku. I pewnie rzeczywiście byłem, chociaż mnie się zdawało,  że w życiu nie myślałem tak klarownie. Jak pieprzony mistrz szachownicy.

Remus tak mocno ściskał nadgarstki Regulusa, że zostawił na nich sine ślady palców  ̶ puścił je w końcu, ale tylko po to, żeby złapać wyżej, za ramiona. Przyciągnął go do siebie. Gdy człowiek wpadał w taki stan, czasami wystarczyło pozwolić mu się wygadać, innym razem konieczne były środki bardziej drastyczne   ̶ na przykład farmakologia lub cios w szczękę. Ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką Remus miał teraz ochotę, była bijatyka na niepewnym gruncie enklawy. Dlatego wybrał drogę niejako pośrednią: po prostu Regulusa przytulił.

Był przygotowany na reakcję zwrotną  ̶ na uderzenie, odepchnięcie, ucieczkę  ̶ ale nie na to, co wydarzyło się naprawdę. Nie przewidział jednego: tego, że Regulus nie tylko pozwoli się objąć, ale też odwzajemni jego uścisk.

Stali tak bardzo, bardzo długo. Co najmniej kilkanaście sekund.

Za oknem zapadał niekończący się zmierzch.

̶ W takim razie, skąd wiesz, jak było naprawdę?   ̶ Remus nie rozpoznawał własnego głosu. Nawet dla niego samego brzmiał obco.   ̶ Skąd… przecież mogło być tak, jak powiedzieli, prawda? Mogło tak być?

Sam nie wiedział, czy zadaje pytanie, czy stwierdza fakt. Rozpraszały go ręce Regulusa, obejmujące jego plecy, i nieprzepisowo długie włosy, które łaskotały go w policzek.

̶ Mój ojciec nie…

̶ Twój ojciec nie popierał przewrotu Toma Riddle’a.

Drgnięcie, niemal niedostrzegalny ruch głowy. Westchnięcie.

̶ Jezu, Reg, czemu nie przyszedłeś z tym do nas? Przecież mogliśmy ci pomóc!

Zanim dokończył zdanie, już wiedział, że w ogóle nie powinien go wypowiadać. Regulus najpierw zastygł, potem odsunął się od niego na odległość kilku kroków, a na koniec, jakby pusta przestrzeń była dla niego zbyt słabą ochroną, okrążył biurko i stanął po jego drugiej stronie.

Przynajmniej minął mu atak, pomyślał Lupin, chociaż była to raczej marna pociecha.

̶ Kto mógł mi pomóc, twoim zdaniem?   ̶ zapytał Regulus chłodno.   ̶ Al Moody? Ten rzeźnik, Potter? A może mój brat?

̶ Ja, na przykład.

̶ Ty? A jakie ty masz możliwości, Lupin? Jesteś tylko dowódcą plutonu…  ̶ urwał.  ̶ To znaczy BYŁEŚ, czas przeszły, bo pozwoliłeś, żeby Dołohow wykończył połowę twojego oddziału…  ̶ popatrzył na Remusa wyzywająco.   ̶ Więcej niż połowę, jeśli wierzyć raportom.

Remus zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

Mają dobry wywiad, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Skurwysyny.

̶ Bardzo mnie ciekawi, w czym TY mogłeś pomóc MNIE   ̶ kontynuował Regulus Black, wędrując wzdłuż biurka.

Najpierw zrzucił z niego jedną książkę, a potem kolejną, spadały na ziemię z nieprzyjemnym plasknięciem, jak coś żywego. Remus poczuł, że żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. Enklawa znów płatała figle jego wzrokowi  ̶ wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, a spójny obraz gabinetu złuszczył się i zaczął pękać, ustępując miejsca czemuś gorszemu, co od początku kryło się pod powierzchnią. Ruiny. Spalone, poczerniałe ściany. Popiół. Śmieci, brud, rdza, smród spalenizny i powidok złowrogiej magii, której użyto, żeby zniszczyć to miejsce raz na zawsze.

Dłonie Regulusa zaczęły świecić...

Nie. To różdżka w jego dłoniach emanowała wewnętrznym blaskiem.

MOJA różdżka, pomyślał Remus z nagłą, przerażającą pewnością. Wiedział już, że prawą kieszeń ma pustą. Zabrał mi różdżkę, dudniło mu w głowie, oszukał mnie, sukinsyn, rozproszył, a na końcu rozbroił jak ostatniego durnia, którym jestem, bo tylko dureń zaufałby śmierciożercy na tyle, żeby szlajać się z nim po nocy po niestabilnych ruinach. W dodatku nikt się nigdy nie dowie, jak zginąłem. “Zaginął w akcji”, napiszą w raporcie, a moja matka pochowa w grobie pustą, symboliczną trumnę.

Tak mocno zacisnął palce na krawędzi biurka, że aż pobielały mu knykcie.

Podświadomie spodziewał się bólu, jego ciało zastygło w oczekiwaniu na nieuchronną falę cierpienia, które przetoczy się przez wszystkie jego komórki. Tak właśnie działał Cruciatus. Rozdzierał człowieka na części, każdą z osobna obracał na ogniu, a potem sklejał ponownie, tyle tylko, że w niewłaściwy sposób. Gdy oberwiesz takim zaklęciem  ̶ i przeżyjesz ̶ elementy twojej osoby przestają do siebie pasować. Zęby nie trzymają się szczęki, w kręgosłupie coś strzyka, oczy łzawią, kolana uginają się pod twoim ciężarem, a umysł usilnie próbuje poradzić sobie w nowych warunkach. Niektórzy z tego wychodzą, inni zaś… no cóż, nie. Wystarczy wspomnieć Franka Longbottoma i biedną Alice. Gdy Remus odwiedził ich kiedyś w szpitalu, poprzysiągł sobie, że prędzej sam się zabije, niż pozwoli się torturować. A teraz nie miał nawet głupiego noża, żeby zamienić tę obietnicę w czyn.

No dalej, pomyślał, pospiesz się, sukinsynu! Uderz we mnie wszystkim, co masz, i skończmy wreszcie tę farsę!

Nie powiedział jednak ani jednego słowa.

Regulus szepnął coś po łacinie i lekko machnął różdżką, jakby to była batuta, a on dyrygował orkiestrą. Co ciekawe, wcale nie celował w Remusa   ̶ ciemna smuga zaklęcia spłynęła z drzewca i kapnęła na biurko, najpierw przybierając postać mikroskopijnej plamki, żeby po paru sekundach zalać czernią ponad połowę blatu. Znikały rysy, rzeźbienia, jasny ślad po maszynie do pisania, potem papiery, puste pudełko po spinaczach, aż w końcu zdjęcie Oriona Blacka i jego synów, które jeszcze przed chwilą stało na honorowym miejscu. Remus odskoczył, bo zaklęcie nie zadowoliło się biurkiem  ̶ płynęło dalej, coraz szerszym strumieniem, wypalając dziury w rzeczywistości; wiele małych, nieforemnych dziurek, które łącząc się ze sobą, tworzyły nicość.

Regulus w ostatniej chwili przeskoczył wyrwę, w którą zamienił się środek pokoju, i wylądował tuż obok drzwi. Różdżka w jego dłoniach już nie świeciła. Była całkowicie, absolutnie, nieodwołalnie czarna.

Jak kikut spalonego drzewa.

̶ Rusz się!   ̶ wydyszał, z całej siły napierając na drzwi. Które ani drgnęły.   ̶ Pomóż mi!

Remus w pierwszym odruchu chciał mu przywalić, ale zamiast tego zrobił coś jeszcze głupszego   ̶ rzucił się w przeciwną stronę, żeby ocalić fotografię Oriona i drugiego żołnierza, którą zostawił na ziemi. Brawurę przypłacił utratą rękawa i kawałka płaszcza u dołu, i chyba tylko szczęściu głupiego zawdzięczał, że nie stracił też ręki. Zdjęcie, oczywiście, zgubił, zresztą przedmiotów z enklawy nie można było wynosić na zewnątrz. Czerń poruszała się błyskawicznie. Nie było już ściany z tapetą w kwiatki, ani okna, ani widoku za oknem (wraz z widokiem zniknęły zapachy ogrodu), a resztki żyrandola wisiały w smutnych, powyginanych we wszystkie strony, strąkach. Enklawa rozpadała się na ich oczach… gorzej, rozpadała się z nimi w środku! Jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia użył Regulus, było ono zabójczo skuteczne i odsyłało w niebyt wszystko, co tylko spotkało na swojej drodze.

Z impetem natarł na drzwi, cholerstwo musiało się zaciąć. Klamka odpadła i potoczyła się gdzieś w bok, znikając w czarnej dziurze, a drzazgi pokaleczyły Remusowi dłonie. Regulus, nie zważając już na żadne zasady, szeptał zaklęcie za zaklęciem, ale równie dobrze mógłby śpiewać “Boże, chroń królową”, efekt byłby podobny. Czyli żaden. Czarne zygzaki nieubłaganie pełzły w ich kierunku, pochłaniając dywan z włóczki, klepki, porozrzucane książki, plamę krwi, półkę z francuską poezją…

̶ Na trzy!   ̶ zaordynował Remus, raz po raz nerwowo zerkając za siebie. Jeszcze chwila i oni też podzielą los pieprzonego Rimbauda.   ̶ Raz… dwa… TRZY!

Dosłownie wyfrunęli na zewnątrz, tracąc równowagę. Remus grzmotnął głową o coś twardego, tak mocno, że na ułamek sekundy stracił przytomność   ̶ zanim się ocknął, znowu był na nogach, wleczony przez Regulusa po niewidzialnym pomoście. To, że nie spadli, graniczyło z cudem. To, że dotarli na parter cali i w miarę zdrowi, urągało rozsądkowi, zwłaszcza, że schody zawaliły się tuż po tym, jak stanęli na pewnym gruncie. Ale Remus nie zamierzał z tego powodu marudzić. Żył. Obaj żyli. To było najważniejsze. Cały dom chwiał się w posadach, pluł w nich cegłami, usiłował zadusić dymem, jednak największe zagrożenie   ̶ czarna śmierć  ̶ nie wydostało się poza enklawę, co oznaczało ograniczony zasięg zaklęcia.

Co za ulga, Regulus nie zamierzał zniszczyć całego Londynu. Chodziło mu tylko o jedno, konkretne miejsce.

Remus uderzył go dopiero wtedy, gdy wyszli z domu. I nie skończyło się na jednym ciosie, bynajmniej, po pierwszym przyszły kolejne, coraz bardziej zaciekłe, aż w końcu obaj tarzali się po ziemi, nie zwracając uwagi na gruz, który wżynał się w plecy, ani tym bardziej na swoją żałosną kondycję. Zabiję, skurwysyna, myślał Remus, przyciskając Regulusa do ziemi, i była to jedyna w miarę spójna myśl, jaka kołatała mu się pod czaszką. Wszystko inne utonęło w powodzi adrenaliny. Zabiję. Skurwysyna. Niestety, jego przewaga była pozorna  ̶ to prawda, ważył trochę więcej, był wyższy i może silniejszy, ale Regulus wygrywał szybkością, a do tego przewidywał kilka ruchów do przodu jak pieprzony strateg. Wyślizgnął się jak węgorz i ̶ Remus nie miał pojęcia, jakim sposobem ̶ nagle znalazł się NA NIM, wbijając mu łokieć w żebra i sięgając rękami do gardła.

Udusi mnie, kurwa mać, po prostu udusi.

Przez chwilę walczyli z ponurą determinacją (Remus walczył głównie o oddech), aż nagle  ̶ zupełnie niespodziewanie ̶ wszystko dobiegło końca. Antrakt. Zastygli w bezruchu, wsłuchując się w swoje ciężkie oddechy, w bicie serca. Pozycja była niewygodna jak diabli, mięśnie wyły o zmiłowanie, ale ani Remus, ani tym bardziej Regulus, który wygrywał, nie zaryzykowali jej zmiany.

W końcu Regulus uniósł się na łokciach, popatrzył z góry na Lupina, a potem z cichym jękiem opadł na jego pierś.

̶ Wszystko mnie boli   ̶ wymamrotał.   ̶ Chyba nawet paznokcie i włosy.

Remus nie odpowiedział. Nie miał siły.

Gdzieś za nimi posiadłość Oriona Blacka właśnie zaczynała płonąć: niezbyt efektownie, ale za to uparcie, mimo wciąż siąpiącego deszczu. Zapewne niebawem, może za pięć minut, a może za kwadrans, któryś z sąsiadów wezwie straż pożarną, policję i wszystkich świętych, a oni dwaj utkną w areszcie, podejrzani o podpalenie. To zabawne, ale Remusa zupełnie to nie obchodziło.

̶ Zaboli bardziej, jak cię dobiję   ̶ odezwał się w końcu, zduszonym głosem. Z trudem przełykał ślinę.   ̶ Co to miało być, do cholery? Prowokacja?

̶ Nie.

Remus przymknął oczy. Nie mógł się ruszyć. NIE CHCIAŁ się ruszyć. W jakiś chory, pokręcony sposób było mu dobrze, chociaż jednocześnie oddałby wszystko, żeby znaleźć się teraz w zupełnie innym miejscu.

Na przykład w łóżku.

̶ No to kompletnie zwariowałeś, a na dodatek wpakowałeś mnie w niezłe szambo. Moja różdżka…

̶ Nie mogłem użyć swojej.

̶ No jasne, że nie mogłeś   ̶ zakpił Remus.   ̶ Od razu połączyliby cię z tym… incydentem, a to by ci na dobre nie wyszło. Mam rację? Nie, nie musisz odpowiadać. Wiem, że mam.

Regulus poruszył się niespokojnie. Ani nie potwierdził, ani nie zaprzeczył.

̶ I co teraz?   ̶ Remus nie zamierzał mu odpuścić.   ̶ Twoi kumple zaczną mnie ścigać za zniszczenie enklawy? Remus Lupin, niszczyciel dowodów zbrodni? Jezu, Reg   ̶ jęknął.   ̶ Jakbym naprawdę miał za mało kłopotów!

Śmierciożercy dysponowali świetnymi czujnikami, na pewno wiedzieli już, że w Gwiezdnym Pyle użyto magii, w dodatku potężnej. A nie trzeba być mistrzem kryminalistyki, żeby powiązać zaklęcie z różdżką, o ile ma się tę różdżkę w bazie danych, i to przypisaną do konkretnego maga-rebelianta.

̶ Wrócisz do swoich. Przecież nie wyślą za tobą ludzi aż do lasu!

Remus parsknął śmiechem, czego zaraz pożałował, bo rozbolały go żebra.

̶ No tak, masz rację, nikogo nowego nie wyślą. Nie muszą, bo mają Dołohowa, który od dawna depcze mi po piętach, a to oznacza, że tak naprawdę jestem już trupem. Nieźle to sobie wykombinowałeś, Black. Duży zysk małym kosztem. Gratulacje.

̶ To nie tak. Nie miałem żadnego planu.

̶ Nie? W takim razie jesteś nie tylko geniuszem zbrodni, ale i pieprzonym szczęściarzem. Nie mam pojęcia, za co nienawidzić cię bardziej.

Cuchnęło potwornie, i to nie tylko spalenizną, ale przede wszystkim chemikaliami. Ogień się rozprzestrzeniał, a dym tworzył nad ich głowami brunatny, gęsty baldachim. Z oddali dobiegał jazgot syreny, co oznaczało, że straż pożarna jest już w drodze. Jeśli chcieli zniknąć niezauważeni, musieli to zrobić natychmiast.

̶ Spadajmy stąd   ̶ zaproponował Remus.   ̶ Bo zaraz będzie za późno.

Rada była sensowna, wręcz genialna w swojej prostocie, ale żaden z niej nie skorzystał. Jakaś część Remusa, ta głupsza lub zwyczajnie pijana adrenaliną, czerpała dziwną przyjemność z tej sytuacji: jego ciało reagowało na bliskość drugiego nie do końca tak, jak powinno. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. W ogóle nie myślał. Zwykle to on narzucał sobie rolę “tego rozsądnego” ̶ zarówno w życiu prywatnym, jak i w armii  ̶ ale tym razem nie potrafił, jakby tej nocy przekroczył granicę, zza której nie było powrotu. Pierwszy otrzeźwiał Regulus. Usiadł, przyciskając palce do skroni, a potem podniósł się z ziemi i wyciągnął rękę do Remusa, żeby pomóc mu wstać. Rękawy miał podarte, więc Lupin doskonale widział jego przedramiona, zwłaszcza lewe z tatuażem, który najpierw wyglądał jak zwykły rysunek na skórze, a chwilę później… już nie.

Coś się pod nim poruszało, wiło, usiłowało wyrwać na wolność. Może magia, może robaki. Tatuaż wydymał się, rósł, potworniał coraz bardziej, aż w końcu rozbłysł zielonym światłem i rozlał po skórze od ramienia aż po nadarstek, niczym plama zgnilizny. Pod Regulusem ugięły się kolana. Upadłby, gdyby Remus nie zerwał się z ziemi i w porę go nie podtrzymał.

̶ Szlag   ̶ szepnął, chwytając jedną rękę drugą. Lewa, ta z tatuażem, była teraz obcym kawałkiem ciała, doszytym do tułowia przez szarlatana-magika. Żyła własnym życiem.   ̶ Niech to szlag.

̶ Idą tu? “Trupie czaszki”?

Skinięcie głową zastąpiło całą odpowiedź.

 

*

 

Musieli uciekać, i to natychmiast! Dobiegli do krzaków, które rosły na całej długości ogrodzenia, gdy nagle rozległ się trzask teleportacji: jeden, potem drugi, a chwile później na teren posesji wjechała straż pożarna i policyjny radiowóz. Ta nieoczekiwana synchronizacja była dla nich jedyną szansą ratunku. Patrol “trupich czaszek” nie mógł, ot tak, złamać traktatu, który Riddle podpisał z Żelazną Maggie  ̶ już samo to, że użyli czarów, żeby się tu dostać, było wykroczeniem, za które groziły sankcje. Atak na mugolskie służby niemal na pewno wywołałby skandal.

Gałęzie kłuły i czepiały się ubrań, a ścieżka praktycznie nie istniała  ̶ chyba tylko ogrodnik, dawno, dawno temu, przeciskał się tymi zakamarkami, żeby podcinać gałęzie krzewów. Remus nie widział wokół niczego, z wyjątkiem błysków daleko przed sobą, i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że to latarnia na ulicy, a nie, na przykład, drugi patrol śmierciożerców. Oby Regulus wiedział, dokąd ich prowadzi. I oby jego tatuaż był tylko odbiornikiem, bo jeśli można go było także wyśledzić, to obaj znajdowali się na prostej drodze do kazamatów pod siedzibą generała Riddle’a.

Remus znał takich, co trafiali tam mając lat dwadzieścia, a wychodzili jako starcy. O ile wychodzili w ogóle. Naprawdę wolałby nie podzielić ich losu.

Coś zagrodziło im drogę, i tym razem nie był to gęsty splot gałęzi. Dotarli do płotu. Remus wymacał metalowe pręty, ciągnące się wysoko ponad ich głowami, tak wysoko, że w ciemnościach nie widać było nawet zwieńczenia… które, znając ich szczęście, składało się z ostrych jak igły szpikulców albo siatki pod wysokim napięciem.

̶ Gdzieś tutaj…   ̶ Regulus szedł wzdłuż płotu, odgarniając gałęzie i walcząc z pajęczynami.   ̶ Gdzieś tutaj powinna być… O proszę, jest.

To była furtka. Drugie wyjście z ogrodu.

Od strony domu dobiegały coraz głośniejsze hałasy, ktoś wykrzykiwał rozkazy i klął z irlandzkim akcentem, pewnie strażacy usiłowali opanować ogień. Co robili śmierciożercy, trudno powiedzieć, ale Remus cały czas miał wrażenie, że ktoś lub coś świdruje go spojrzeniem zza szpaleru iglaków. Aż się wzdrygnął na tę myśl. Gdyby miał przy sobie różdżkę, pewnie zaryzykowałby teleportację (i skończył rozerwany na części kilka mil dalej), ale ponieważ jej nie odzyskał, modlił się tylko, żeby pieprzona furtka puściła za pierwszym naciśnięciem klamki.

Nie puściła.

̶ Kurwa mać!   ̶ syknął.  ̶ Górą?   ̶ Z tej perspektywy płot wydawał się niebotyczny. A jakby tego było mało, z obu stron obrastały go krzewy.   ̶ Nie wpakujemy się na jakieś prehistoryczne uroki przeciw złodziejom?

̶ Nie powinniśmy   ̶ odparł Regulus bez przekonania.

Cudownie, pomyślał Remus, po prostu świetnie. Mimo to, zahaczył stopę o pierwsze “oczko” siatki i zaczął się wspinać. Dłonie piekły go tak bardzo, że aż łzy napłynęły mu przez to do oczu, ale nie takie dolegliwości już znosił, więc po prostu zacisnął zęby, skupiając się na tym, żeby nie zlecieć i nie skręcić karku. Siatka zadygotała, gdy chwilę później wskoczył na nią Regulus. Teraz obaj pięli się w górę. Jeżeli na płot rzucono jakieś antywłamaniowe uroki, to albo wywietrzały po śmierci Oriona Blacka albo ktoś je rozbroił, bo bez przeszkód dotarli na sam szczyt, a potem zsunęli się na dół, po drugiej stronie siatki.

̶ Ktoś tam jest!   ̶ Gdzieś w pobliżu zaszeleściły krzaki. Błysnęła latarka.   ̶ Co się tu… Stójcie!

Nie czekając na rozwój wypadków, rzucili się biegiem w dół ulicy. Remus miał wrażenie, że zaraz wypluje płuca, ale nie zwolnił nawet na chwilę, bo przerażenie dodało mu skrzydeł. Jedna przecznica… druga… Ciemno jak w grobie, po obu stronach żywopłoty, nigdzie żywego ducha, no, może z wyjątkiem kotów, które buszowały w pobliżu śmietników. Za późno na powroty z imprez, za wcześnie na poranne spacery. Gdyby to nie był mugolski teren, pewnie dawno oberwaliby w plecy taką serią uroków, że zostałaby po nich mokra plama, ale reguły tego świata ograniczały wszystkich jednakowo: zarówno ścigających, jak i ściganych.

Wreszcie wybiegli na bardziej uczęszczaną ulicę, szerszą i jaśniejszą, po której przejeżdżał od czasu do czasu jakiś samochód. Remus nie słyszał odgłosów pościgu, co równie dobrze mogło oznaczać, że żadnego pościgu nie ma i nigdy nie było, jak i to, że ścigający dobrze znają się na swojej robocie. Mimo późnej (czy raczej wczesnej) pory, w paru oknach paliło się światło. Między blokami przemknęły dwie ciasno objęte postacie. Trzasnęło szkło, gdy ktoś wyrzucił do kubła kilka butelek po piwie. W powietrzu unosił się zapach dymu i gnijących odpadków.

Gdy zorientowali się, że mają towarzystwo, było już za późno na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Wszystkie drogi ucieczki zostały odcięte.

̶ No proszę   ̶ powiedział człowiek w eleganckim płaszczu, który właśnie wyłonił się z cienia. Towarzyszyło mu dwóch kolejnych. Lupina to nie zdziwiło: patrole zwykle składały się z trójki śmierciożerców.   ̶ A to ci niespodzianka.

̶ Płonie aż miło.   ̶ Jego towarzysz znacząco zerknął na tatuaż Regulusa.   ̶ Nie oszukasz tego cholerstwa, nie ma mowy! Musiałbyś sobie rękę ujebać… hmm, ale nie wiem, czy nawet to by pomogło. Uszanowanie, poruczniku Black! Ładny mamy wieczór.

Regulus zmrużył oczy, tak, że przypominały dwie wąskie szparki. Nie rzucił się do ucieczki, chociaż pewnie miał na to ochotę (Remus miał), tylko stał i patrzył na tamtych z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem, jakby byli zawracającymi mu głowę turystami, którzy pytają o drogę do muzeum. Ręka z tatuażem faktycznie wyglądała paskudnie, o wiele gorzej niż kilkanaście minut temu. Zgnilizna sięgała z jednej strony palców, a z drugiej zaczynała wpełzać na lewy policzek.

̶ Ej, ej, bez takich! Rączki na zewnątrz.

Remus natychmiast wyciągnął ręce z kieszeni. Drażnienie śmierciożerców nie miało sensu, zwłaszcza, że przecież nie miał przy sobie żadnej broni, z wyjątkiem kamiennej wilczej głowy, którą od biedy mógłby cisnąć w któregoś z napastników. Nie zrobił tego jednak. Nic nie zrobił. Gorączkowo myślał, którego z tamtych zaatakować najpierw, i w którą stronę potem uciekać, ale każdy z planów miał więcej luk niż pewników i musiał się skończy zgonem. Zapewne jego własnym.

̶ Tak lepiej  ̶ ucieszył się ostrzyżony na jeża dryblas.   ̶ Kogo jak kogo, ale pana się tutaj nie spodziewaliśmy, panie Lupin.

̶ Nawet nie myśl, że mi odbierzesz więźnia, Buchanan.  ̶ Głos Regulusa zabrzmiał prawie spokojnie. ̶ Lupin jest mój, sam go będę przesłuchiwał. To sprawa wywiadu, “trupie czaszki” nie mają z tym nic wspólnego.

̶ Nie? Bardzo ciekawe.  ̶ Człowiek w płaszczu podszedł bliżej. Był starszy od pozostałych, wychudzony i wyzuty z wszelkich kolorów. Tak, jakby wycięto go z czarno-białej fotografii. ̶ Bo mnie się zdawało, że podpalenie to jak najbardziej nasza sprawa. Kryminalna, że tak powiem. Dlatego zabierzemy pana Lupina na posterunek i zapytamy, dlaczego tak bardzo nie podobał mu się pewien dom z ogrodem, że postanowił puścić go z dymem.

Remus nie wytrzymał.

̶ Ogrodu nie tknąłem, przysięgam   ̶ mruknął.   ̶ Jestem znanym miłośnikiem przyrody.

̶ A wiemy, wiemy!   ̶ Buchanan parsknął śmiechem.   ̶ Zwłaszcza lasów, z tego co słyszałem. Tak je kochacie, że nie chcecie z nich wyleźć, chociaż stary obiecał wam abolicję.

̶ Jakie trudne słowo.

̶ Obiecał, że was nie zajebie, a wy nadal swoje. Więc tak sobie myślę, że chyba naprawdę kochacie przyrodę, skoro wolicie tyłki mrozić na jakimś zadupiu, niż wrócić do domu i porządnie się wygrzać.

Trzeci śmierciożerca, wielki jak góra i tak samo masywny, wyglądał jak rzeźba, którą dla żartu ustawiono na parkingu między blokami. Nie powiedział dotąd ani jednego słowa. Po prostu patrzył, a Remusowi od jego spojrzenia ciarki chodziły po plecach, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno: bardzo silną magię, zapewne typu wschodniego. Taką, która nie potrzebuje ani zaklęć, ani różdżki, i może w pół minuty pogrzebać pod gruzami całą dzielnicę.

̶ Wchodzi pan na grząski grunt, sierżancie Maddox. ̶ W głosie Regulusa zabrzmiało znużenie, jakby musiał po raz tysięczny tłumaczyć dziecku oczywistą kwestię  ̶ Skoro mówię, że porucznik Lupin to sprawa wywiadu, to jest to sprawa wywiadu, a panu nic do tego. O ile pamiętam, wywiad nie musi się tłumaczyć ze swoich działań czaropolicji… ach prawda, tak w zasadzie, to nikomu nie musi. Z wyjątkiem Naczelnika, którym pan, sierżancie Maddox, z pewnością nie jest. Wybaczcie, ale trochę nam się spieszy…

Wyminął Maddoxa, ale z Buchananem mu się nie udało   ̶ roześmiany od ucha do ucha Szkot zagrodził mu drogę. W ręku, o dziwo, wcale nie trzymał różdżki, tylko starego dobrego glocka, z którego na pewno potrafił zrobić użytek. No proszę, przemknęło Remusowi przez głowę, tacy z was “wszechmagowie”, tak dbacie o czystość magicznej rasy i jej dokonań, ale gdy przychodzi co do czego, bez wahania sięgacie po mugolskie zabawki. Maddox także miał broń. Tylko trzeci śmierciożerca pogardził zarówno różdżką, jak i pistoletem, co z jakiegoś powodu wydało się Remusowi najbardziej przerażające.

̶ Nie tak szybko, chłopcy!   ̶ Buchanan uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  ̶ Tak sobie myślę, że jeszcze tu nie skończyliśmy.

̶ W takim razie sugeruję, żeby przestał, bo kiepsko ci to wychodzi ̶ zripostował Regulus od razu.   ̶ Lupin, co się tak guzdrzesz? Czyżby przestraszyli cię nasi stróże prawa? Nie ma powodu   ̶ odwrócił się i posłał zimne spojrzenie sierżantowi Maddoxowi, który zachował kamienny wyraz twarzy.   ̶ Dużo szczekają, ale rzadko robią coś więcej. Nie lubią się pocić.

Remus na drżących nogach podszedł do Regulusa i pozwolił, by palce Blacka zacisnęły się wokół jego nadgarstku. Jestem więźniem, on eskortą, powtarzał sobie jak mantrę. Więzień, eskorta. Prowokowanie gliniarzy było ostatnią rzeczą, jaka przyszłaby mu do głowy w takiej sytuacji, ale widocznie takie panowały wśród śmierciożerców zasady savoir-vivre’u, bo tamci byli co prawda zirytowani, jeśli nie po prostu wściekli, natomiast żaden nie wyglądał na zdziwionego. Najwyraźniej wywiad wojskowy i czaropolicja niezbyt za sobą przepadały.

̶ Zdajesz sobie sprawę, Black, że nasze dzisiejsze spotkanie znajdzie się w raporcie?   ̶ Głos Maddoxa zabrzmiał dziwnie głucho, jakby dobiegał z daleka.  ̶ To będzie bardzo ciekawy raport, niemal jak powieść z dreszczykiem.

̶ Szefie?   ̶ Buchanan pytająco uniósł brew.

̶ Puść ich.

Szkot wzruszył ramionami i niechętnie odsunął się na bok, ustępując miejsca Regulusowi i Remusowi. Ten ostatni jeszcze raz zerknął na milczącego olbrzyma i skonstatował, że trzeci śmierciożerca nawet nie drgnął, stał dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co na początku rozmowy. W jego ciemnych ślepiach pobłyskiwały drobne, świetliste punkciki.

̶ A wracając do raportu…   ̶ ciągnął Maddox.   ̶ Jestem strasznie ciekawy, jak zareagują na niego moi przełożeni. Zwłaszcza na ten kawałek o podpaleniu...

̶ Prześlij mi kopię   ̶ tamci nie mogli tego widzieć, ale Remus, który szedł tuż obok, czuł, jak bardzo Regulus jest spięty   ̶ jak już napiszesz to wiekopomne dzieło. Koniecznie z autografem.

̶ Nie omieszkam, Black, możesz mi wierzyć. Nie omieszkam.

Szli szybko, nie odwracając się za siebie. Dotarli w ten sposób do piaskownicy, otoczonej połamanymi ławkami; nieco dalej sterczał z ziemi stelaż po huśtawce, świadectwo lepszych czasów osiedla. Z placu zabaw niewiele pozostało i, sądząc z ilości pustych flaszek, częściej bawili się tutaj menele niż dzieciaki z pobliskich domów. Przy ogrodzeniu walczyły o życie rachityczne drzewka, z których pewnie co piąte doczeka wiosny. Pod butami kląskało błoto.

̶ Black!

No jasne, pomyślał Remus, to się nie mogło tak skończyć, za łatwo nam poszło. W pobliżu coś zazgrzytało  ̶ to wiatr szarpnął zardzewiałym słupkiem od bramki, przygniatając go niemal do ziemi. Lupin był pewien, że zobaczy tam trójkę śmierciożerców, albo przynajmniej samego Maddoxa, ale nie, przestrzeń między bramką a wyłomem między blokami, była zupełnie pusta. Jedyne, co zawierała, to upstrzony kałużami kawałek asfaltu.

Ten, kto ich wołał, znajdował się daleko w tyle. Nie próbował ich gonić.

̶ Jeszcze jedno, Black!

Regulus przystanął, a Remus wraz z nim. Czekali, co będzie dalej. Łoskot przejeżdżającej za blokami ciężarówki na chwilę zagłuszył wszystkie inne dźwięki, włącznie z dudnieniem krwi w skroniach i odgłosem nerwowo przełykanej śliny.

̶ Następnym razem… Black… poproś, kurwa, o eskortę! Słyszysz?

̶ Co?

̶ Więźniów nie prowadza się po mieście za rączkę!  A może wy… tam u siebie... macie inne zwyczaje, co? Black?

Buchanan narobił niezłego hałasu, zwłaszcza, że krzyczenie mu nie wystarczyło ̶ musiał też gwizdać i podśpiewywać. Nikt jednak nie zareagował na jego popisy, nie otworzyło się żadne okno, żadna ciekawska głowa nie wychyliła się za framugę. Mieszkańcy osiedla przywykli do tego rodzaju atrakcji. Albo po prostu spali tak twardo, że popisy wokalne jakiegoś czarogliniarza nie robiły na nich wrażenia.

Regulus patrzył przez chwilę w jego kierunku, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie i po prostu sobie poszedł, nie zaszczycając Szkota odpowiedzią. Żadną. Tamten roześmiał się głośno i krzyknął coś, czego już nie usłyszeli, ponieważ w tym samym momencie wyszli poza czworobok bloków, trafiając do całkiem innego świata. To zabawne, ile takich światów znajduje się na terenie każdego miasta. Willowa dzielnica, stare domy, drzewka owocowe  ̶ cyk! ̶ betonowa dżungla ̶ cyk! ̶ nowoczesne biurowce, a wszystko w odległości, którą można pokonać, jeśli nie piechotą, to na pewno taksówką w ciągu kilkunastu minut. A przecież dochodziła jeszcze kwestia magii! Londyn był jak pudełko w pudełku, a każde pudełko zawierało jeszcze więcej pudełek, które sięgały… no, Remus myślał czasami, że do samego wnętrza ziemi. Sama egzystencja w takim miejscu nastręczała wielu problemów, a co tu dopiero mówić o prowadzeniu działań wojennych.

 

**NIGDY**

 

Przejście dla pieszych było daleko, więc przebiegli przez jezdnię w niedozwolonym miejscu, przed samym zderzakiem ciężarówki. Kierowca z furią uderzył w klakson. Zasłużyli na to, podobnie jak na kolejne klaksony ̶ uciekając przed jednym samochodem, o mało nie wpadli pod drugi  ̶ i wygrażanie pięścią przez szybę. Przekleństwa w paru różnych językach. Potem było kilka wąskich ulic, przystanek pełen widm, kopcących skręty (pierwsza zmiana w jakimś zakładzie pracy?), i wreszcie niewysokie domy, ciągnące się aż po horyzont, jakby ktoś je tutaj nie tyle wybudował, co raczej _posiał_ i zaczekał, aż wyrosną z ziemi.

To jeden z takich budynków był, jak się okazało, celem ich wędrówki  ̶ a raczej celem Regulusa Blacka, który wślizgnął się do drugiej klatki z rzędu, niczego Remusowi nie wyjaśniając, ani nie zapraszając go do środka. Mimo to, Lupin poszedł za nim, bo co innego miał zrobić? Po tym wszystkim, co przeżyli tej nocy? Zabrzęczały klucze, trzasnęły drzwi, drzwi stanęły otworem. W środku pachniało kurzem i przyprawami, chyba imbirem albo, Remus nie był pewny, gałką muszkatołową.

̶ To twoje mieszkanie?   ̶ Czego jak czego, ale kawalerki w bloku to się nie spodziewał. Na pewno nie po Regulusie Blacku, potomku TYCH Blacków, było nie było, najbogatszej rodzinie magów w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Z drugiej jednak strony, Syriusz Black ostatnio sypiał w namiocie. O ile w ogóle sypiał.

̶ Jedno z mieszkań.

̶ Pozostałe spaliłeś?

Rzucił mu kose spojrzenie. Nie odpowiedział. Wstawił wodę na herbatę i usiadł na krześle pod oknem, przysuwając sobie popielniczkę, pełną petów sprzed wielu tygodni. Nawet dym zdążył dawno wywietrzeć. Jeżeli faktycznie mieszkanie należało do Regulusa, bywał tu bardzo rzadko.

̶ Wszystkie są spalone   ̶ powiedział w końcu.   ̶ To też…   ̶ urwał, pokręcił głową   ̶ będzie spalone za kilkadziesiąt minut. Nie mamy za dużo czasu.

Remus usiadł obok, nie ściągając nawet płaszcza. Pstryknął włącznik, ale światło się nie zapaliło, działała tylko jedna, mała lampka, która stała na blacie obok kuchenki i rozsiewała wokół pomarańczowe blaski. Działał też gaz. Mieszkanie było zapuszczone, to prawda, ale przy odrobinie dobrej woli nadałoby się do użytku.

Myśl o tym wydała się Remusowi cholernie smutna.

Przesunął się razem z krzesłem bliżej Regulusa i, od razu, bez pozwolenia chwycił jego rękę, tę z tatuażem, żeby ją dobrze obejrzeć. Zgnilizna już się cofnęła, teraz znowu ograniczała się do niewielkiego odcinka skóry tuż poniżej łokcia, za to rysunek czaszki był wyraźniejszy. Czaszka i wąż, dziara jak z gangu motocyklistów! Tatuaż pasował do Regulusa Blacka mniej więcej tak, jak do Remusa pasowałaby Jezus na krzyżu, wytatuowany na plecach. Kompletnie nie miało to sensu. A jednak, wbrew logice, czaszka istniała i była czymś więcej, niż tylko barwnikiem wpuszczonym pod skórę; była groźbą, obietnicą i przypomnieniem, że każda decyzja niesie za sobą nieuniknione konsekwencje.

Remus musnął tatuaż opuszkami palców. Zerknął na Regulusa i nie zdziwił się, konstatując, że tamten także na niego spogląda.

̶ Nie wiem, co planujesz   ̶ powiedział powoli   ̶ ale musisz przestać, bo to się źle skończy! Nawet ja to widzę. Zmień plany, Reg, jakiekolwiek są. Na pewno mogą poczekać.

Tamten pokręcił głową.

̶ Właśnie w tym rzecz, że już nie.

̶ Z powodu tego patrolu?

Ciche parsknięcie.

̶ Patrol niczego nie zmienił, co najwyżej pewne rzeczy przyspieszył. Nie, Lupin, nie chodzi o patrol. Chodzi o mnie. Albo zacznę robić coś TERAZ, albo nie zacznę nigdy, a to “nigdy” przeraża mnie dużo bardziej. Widziałeś dom mojego ojca…  ̶ urwał. Znów pokręcił głową. Remus pomyślał, że tak naprawdę próbuje przekonać nie jego, tylko samego siebie. ̶ Nie mogę od tego uciec, nie potrafię zapomnieć. Próbowałem różnych sposobów, ale nic mi nie dały. Chyba dlatego w końcu zniszczyłem enklawę... Wydawało mi się, że jak to zrobię, będzie mi łatwiej podjąć decyzję.

Czyli on także myślał o wymiksowaniu się z tego cyrku, zrozumiał Remus, zupełnie jak ja, jak każdy z nas na tym czy innym etapie wojaczki. To była myśl, z którą człowiek wstawał rano, i z którą kładł się do łóżka, znajoma aż do bólu zębów. Co by było, gdybym po prostu WYJECHAŁ. Gdziekolwiek. Jakbym wtedy żył, gdzie i z kim mieszkał, jak wyglądałaby moja doba. Może czytałbym wiersza na tarasie, a może grał z sąsiadami w pokera na zapałki. Może chodziłbym na spotkania z przyjaciółmi. Może skończyłbym jakieś sensowne studia, takie, które nie mają nic wspólnego z wojskowością i zarabiałbym na siebie jako… powiedzmy… nauczyciel angielskiego. Albo dziennikarz. Albo sprzedawca w sklepie z używanymi książkami.

Może nie musiałbym się bać, że lada chwila ktoś mnie zabije.

̶ I co?   ̶ zapytał bez ironii.   ̶ Pomogło?

Bo jeśli tak, dopowiedział w myślach, to może też spróbuję zabawy w pirotechnika, ale zacznę skromniej ̶ od zdjęć i notatników ze szkoły. A potem puszczę z dymem coś więcej, na przykład starą szopę, w której bawiliśmy się z kumplami w, nomen omen, dzielnych komandosów z powieści MacLeana. Wtedy wszystko było proste: ten jest przyjacielem, ten wrogiem, przyjaciół należy chronić, a wrogów pokonać za wszelką cenę. Tylko co zrobić, jeśli w prawdziwym życiu granice się zacierają? Co, jeśli wróg (bo jak inaczej nazwać człowieka, który walczy po stronie zbrodniarza?), wywołuje w tobie… wywołuje…

To nie było trudne. Wystarczyło wyciągnąć rękę, położyć ją na karku i przyciągnąć głowę ku głowie, poszukać wargami drugich warg. Zaskrzypiało krzesło i chyba coś spadło na ziemię  ̶ no tak, popielniczka ̶ ale żaden nie schylił się, żeby ją podnieść. Pobielałe palce, zaciśnięte na płaszczu, rozpaczliwy gest będący czymś pośrednim między próbą objęcia kogoś, a odepchnięcia go; objęcie i odepchnięcie w jednym. Wyszło to strasznie niezgrabnie i Remus o tym wiedział ̶ ostatecznie jakie miał pojęcie na temat całowania kogokolwiek, nie wspominając już o całowaniu mężczyzn? Niewielkie. Ograniczające się do kilku prób jeszcze w szkole, a potem, już w wojsku, do dwóch żałosnych wizyt w burdelu (wszyscy szli, nie wypadało odmówić), z których Remus, na szczęście, niewiele pamiętał. Co do mężczyzn… jeden jedyny raz pocałował Syriusza, a raczej to Syriusz pocałował jego, w ramach jakiegoś idiotycznego zakładu. To było dawno temu i Remus nie myślał o tym zbyt często. Tylko czasem ogarniało go dziwne uczucie, że coś przegapił, coś bardzo ważnego, ale ponieważ wojna pozbawiła go tak wielu rzeczy, jedna więcej nie zrobiła większej różnicy.

Teraz wszystko wróciło, i to wróciło w dwójnasób. Pragnienia, których się wstydził, ciało reagujące nie tak, jak powinno. Szeroko otwarte oczy Regulusa, jego oddech, nagie ramiona w podartym płaszczu, wszystko to sprawiało, że nie potrafił przestać, chociaż ̶ na miłość boską!  ̶ nie powinien nawet zaczynać! Chciał tylko… jeszcze minutę, może dwie, czuć na sobie jego palce, które wcisnęły się pod materiał koszuli. Pasaż na żebrach, pierwsze takty któregoś z utworów Schumanna. Potem usta wędrujące wzdłuż szyi, do obojczyka, kilka nut wygranych na kręgosłupie. Aż w końcu akord, posyłający do diabła całą samokontrolę. Chciał tylko… chciał tego wszystkiego, co właśnie się działo, i jeszcze więcej, i chyba zawsze tego pragnął, odkąd tylko sięgał pamięcią. Znowu poszukał ust Regulusa. Znowu je znalazł. Z trudem łapał oddech, a serce biło mu tak głośno, tak szybko, że wkrótce nie słyszał już nic innego, z wyjątkiem wszechobecnego dudnienia.

To Regulus   ̶ znowu   ̶ jak zwykle   ̶ opanował się pierwszy. Odsunął Lupina na odległość ręki i mocno go przytrzymał.

̶ Mieszkanie jest spalone   ̶ powtórzył i potrząsnął lekko Remusem.   ̶ Rozumiesz?

Rozumiał. Nie chciał zrozumieć. Rozumiał aż za dobrze.

Musieli uciekać.

Zanim się obejrzał, Black był już na nogach i zgarniał do walizki różne przedmioty: suchy prowiant, jakieś kuchenne drobiazgi, potem ubrania z szafy, pierwsze, jakie wpadły mu w ręce, wreszcie dwie grube, wypełnione papierami teczki, które mogły zawierać wszystko, od rachunków za prąd, aż po wyrok śmierci na porucznika Lupina i jego żołnierzy. Jeszcze ręcznik. Szczoteczka do zębów. Dwie buteleczki z lekami na receptę. Remus obserwował te przygotowania, jakby oglądał film w telewizji, wszystko było dla niego tylko na wpół realne. Regulus był na wpół realny. Jego dłonie z niebotycznie długimi palcami, żyły zarysowane pod skórą, tatuaż z czaszką, włosy wilgotne na karku i tuż przy czole, wreszcie rozmigotana, ruchliwa jak cień na ścianie, sylwetka. Nieuchwytna. Niemożliwa do ujęcia ani w obraz, ani tym bardziej w słowa.

Remus nie był już pewny, czy to, co między nimi zaszło, zdarzyło się naprawdę. A może uroił sobie tę scenę, gdy tak naprawdę siedzieli po prostu przy stole, pijąc herbatę i paląc fajki? Rozbita popielniczka nie była żadnym dowodem, któryś z nich mógł ją strącić, po prostu gestykulując. Im dłużej Remus o tym myślał, tym bardziej był pewny, że tak właśnie było.

Wtedy poczuł ciężar na ramionach i spojrzał w górę.

̶ Chodźmy   ̶ usłyszał. Czyjaś dłoń odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła.   ̶ Musimy iść.

Black górował nad nim wzrostem, co nie było zaskakujące, bo Remus nadal siedział, niezdolny do zmiany pozycji. Chociaż nie, do jednego był zdolny aż za bardzo  ̶ wyciągnął ręce i przyciągnął do siebie Regulusa, tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, czy MOŻE to zrobić. I czy tamten w ogóle istnieje.

Istniał.  Pachniał spalenizną. Każdy fragment jego ubrania   ̶ nie przebrał się, narzucił tylko inny płaszcz na ten sam sweter z golfem   ̶ był nią przesiąknięty aż do ostatniego włókna.

̶ Nie powiesz mi, dokąd jedziesz.   ̶ To nawet nie było pytanie. Raczej próba przerwania ciszy.

Regulus wyplątał się z jego objęć. Sięgnął po walizkę, która stała przy drzwiach: elegancką, w zupełnie niewojskowym stylu. Gdyby ktoś ją zobaczył na dworcu, pomyślałby, że należy do przedsiębiorcy, jadącego gdzieś interesach   ̶ zresztą sam Regulus też doskonale wpisywał się w taką konwencję. Młody człowiek, wysłany w podróż przez ojca biznesmena, prawnika, finansistę, właściciela dobrze prosperującej firmy. Pierwsza poważna misja w drodze do sukcesu. Pierwszy poważny sprawdzian.

̶ Im mniej wiesz, tym lepiej dla ciebie.

̶ Pojadę z tobą.

Prawie się uśmiechnął, kąciki jego warg uniosły się w górę.

̶ Nie, Lupin, nigdzie ze mną nie jedziesz   ̶ zerknął na zegarek.   ̶ Ale jak za sekundę nie ruszysz tyłka, to zgarną cię czarogliniarze, więc radziłbym się pospieszyć. Jak chcesz  ̶ dodał od niechcenia ̶ weź jakieś rzeczy na zmianę, bo przeze mnie straciłeś swoje. Tam są swetry. Miałem chyba jeszcze jedną ciepłą kurtkę, ale nie pamiętam, gdzie ją…

̶ Pojadę z tobą   ̶ przerwał mu bez pardonu   ̶ I gówno mnie obchodzi, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak się z tego wytłumaczy Moody’emu, i czy w ogóle dadzą mu na to szansę, zanim go powieszą, ale wiedział, że właśnie tak powinien postąpić; że dzieje się coś ważnego, w czym bezwzględnie powinien uczestniczyć. I naprawdę miał nadzieję, że myśli głową, a nie tylko fiutem.

Jednym haustem dopił herbatę i wstał. Prawdopodobnie powinien skorzystać z oferty i zabrać trochę rzeczy, zwłaszcza ciepłych, ale grzebanie w szafie było czymś, co przerastało jego możliwości, dlatego zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Wyminął Regulusa (rozmyślnie unikając jego spojrzenia) i ruszył prosto do drzwi, które znajdowały się tuż obok wejścia do kuchni.

Nie zdążył ich nawet dotknąć.

Tak mocno rąbnął tyłem głowy w ścianę, że aż zagruchotały mu zęby, a potem   ̶ na ułamek sekundy  ̶ zapadła całkowita ciemność. Odruchowo zasłonił twarz rękoma, ale niewiele tym wskórał. Więcej pomógł kopniak w goleń, ale nawet chwilowa przewaga, jaką dzięki temu zyskał, nie zapewniła mu zwycięstwa nad przeciwnikiem.

Po raz kolejny dał się zaskoczyć. Jego własna, choć poczerniała i obłupana przy rękojeści, różdżka, miażdżyła mu teraz tchawicę. Regulus nie żartował. Naprawdę byłby w stanie zrobić mu krzywde, tuż po tym, jak o mało nie wylądowali w łóżku.

Ciekawe, czy przed zabójstwem też nie miałby żadnych oporów.

̶ Nie zmuszaj mnie…   ̶ wydyszał z ustami przy jego policzku.   ̶ Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego, Lupin.

Remus nie mógł mówić, więc tylko układał usta w kolejne, bezgłośne słowa.

̶ Pierdol się. Dupku.

̶ Rzucę Imperiusa, jeśli nie będę miał wyjścia, wiesz o tym….   ̶ Regulus nagle umilkł. Nasłuchiwał przez chwilę. Na jego twarzy malowało się krańcowe  napięcie.  ̶ Już tu są. Niech to szlag trafi!

Poluzował uścisk. Tatuaż na jego ramieniu zapłonął żywą zielenią.

̶ Imperius?   ̶ Remus skrzywił się i dotknął swojej szyi.   ̶ Serio?

̶ Szybko!

Regulus nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby zamknąć drzwi  ̶ i tak nie zamierzał tu wracać. Przeskakując po kilka stopni naraz, zbiegli na dół, a potem, zamiast wybiec przed klatkę, otworzyli ciężki, pomalowane na zielono, drzwi, które  ̶ jak się okazało ̶ łączyły ze sobą sąsiednie bloki. Kolejny korytarz, kolejne drzwi, i jeszcze jedne. Prawdziwy labirynt betonu i cegieł.

̶ Zrobisz dokładnie to, co ci powiem.

Schody prowadziły na podest, z podestu dało się przeskoczyć na dach garażu, a stamtąd otwierała się droga na dalsze ulice, do świata żywych.

̶ A jeśli nie, to co? Rzucisz we mnie Niewybaczalnym?   ̶ Remus o mało nie parsknął nerwowym śmiechem. W przeciwieństwie do Regulusa, nie wyczuwał obecności śmierciożerców, ale doskonale słyszał warkot silników. Pod blok, od frontu zajechało kilka samochodów, w tym co najmniej jeden o gabarytach półciężarówki.   ̶ Znajdą cię po tym w ciągu kilkunastu sekund!

Regulus nie próbował zaprzeczać. Wyciągnął z kieszeni plik banknotów i wcisnął go Lupinowi do ręki.

̶ Wynajmij pokój w hotelu   ̶ powiedział z naciskiem.   ̶ Najlepiej po drugiej stronie miasta. Wyśpij się, odpocznij, jesteś w końcu na przepustce. Spotkamy się wieczorem, w tym samym miejscu, w którym spotkaliśmy się wczoraj. Rozumiesz?

Lupin przytrzymał jego rękę.

̶ A ty?  ̶ zapytał.

̶ A ja postaram się zrobić to samo, tylko w innym hotelu. No idź już, co tak patrzysz? ̶ popchnął Remusa w kierunku wyjścia.   ̶ Chyba dasz radę wspiąć się na jeden, pieprzony garaż?

Zawahał się, zerknął na Regulusa (w jego oczach nie znalazł potwierdzenia, którego tam szukał), potem popatrzył na garaż, który lśnił od deszczu, ale nie sprawiał wrażenia trudnej przeszkody. Wyglądało na to, że śmierciożercy nie obstawili jeszcze tej strony budynku. Plan, zakładający, że ucieka tylko jedna osoba, a druga zamierza zrobić coś niewiadomego, być może głupiego, szalonego, zakrawającego na samobójstwo, nie odpowiadał Lupinowi zupełnie, nie miał jednak wyboru. W jego przypadku aresztowanie równało się wyrokowi śmierci.

Puścił rękę Regulusa, odmierzył odległość. Ślisko jak diabli, ale przy odrobinie szczęścia nie powinien skręcić karku.

̶ Wiesz, co robisz?   ̶ upewnił się, chociaż nie bardzo wierzył, że uzyska szczerą odpowiedź. Regulus pokiwał głową. Gdzieś w głębi bloku trzasnęły drzwi, co oznaczało, że mieli towarzystwo: zapewne uzbrojone i niespecjalnie skłonne do negocjacji.   ̶ To dobrze.

I skoczył. Niezgrabnie, bo noga obsunęła mu się w dół, ale skutecznie. Złapał równowagę, przebiegł przez dach, modląc się, żeby blacha wytrzymała jego ciężar, i zniknął  w mroku wąskich, osiedlowych ulic. Podświadomie oczekiwał jakichś dźwięków ̶ może terkotu cekaemu, może pojedynczych wystrzałów ̶ ale niczego takiego nie usłyszał. Gdy zobaczył, że do przystanku podjeżdża autobus, podbiegł do niego i wmieszał się w tłum pasażerów, głównie kobiet obarczonych torbami.  Było mu wszystko jedno, dokąd dojedzie. Adrenalina jeszcze z niego nie zeszła, ale już zaczynał odczuwać zimno, więc wcisnął głowę w ramiona, ręce do kieszeni, łudząc się przy tym, że jego wygląd ̶ i szczękanie zębami  ̶ nie wzbudzą niczyjej uwagi.

Chwilę później resztę złudzeń trafił szlag.

̶ No, pan to chyba ostro zabalował ̶ zacmokała jedna z kobiet.  ̶ Jakbym widziała swojego bratanka! Warto było chociaż? Zdrowie marnować?

Dwie inne zachichotały.

Remus opuścił głowę jeszcze niżej.

̶ Młody, to się bawi, co w tym dziwnego? ̶ skomentował facet w średnim wieku, z czapką nasuniętą na oczy. Na szyi, nie owiniętej żadnym szalikiem, łyskały czarne krechy tatuażu.   ̶ Daj mu spokój, Ellie. Nie wiesz, że za dręczenie skacowanych trafia się prosto do piekła? Mąż ci o tym nie mówił?

Śmiechy. Parsknięcia.

̶ Żebym ja cię zaraz nie udręczyła, ty stary ośle!   ̶ prychnęła baba.  ̶ A tak w ogóle, to co ty tu robisz, co? Nie powinieneś jechać do roboty wcześniejszym autobusem?  Zobaczysz, brygadzista wywali cię w końcu na zbitą mordę, i będzie miał rację!

Remus, korzystając ze zmiany tematu, wstał szybko i przepchnął się na drugi koniec autobusu, jak najdalej od grubej Ellie i jej koleżanek. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest, migające za szybą budynki nie kojarzyły mu się absolutnie z niczym (bloki, bloki, jeszcze więcej bloków), ale nie miało to znaczenia, chodziło tylko o to, żeby uciec jak najdalej od “miejsca zbrodni”. Postanowił przejechać jeszcze ze trzy, cztery przystanki i wysiąść. Coraz większa liczba przechodniów i wzmożony ruch na drodze świadczyły o tym, że poranek zaczął się już na dobre.

Gdzie jesteś, Black? Co teraz robisz? Czy w ogóle jeszcze żyjesz?

̶ Wysiada pan?   ̶ Kobieta podniosła głos.   ̶ Nie? To proszę nie tarasować przejścia!

Mruknął “przepraszam” i usunął się na bok, czując na sobie zaciekawione, rozbawione lub zniesmaczone spojrzenia. Chyba faktycznie wyglądał jak imprezowicz po całonocnej libacji. Przeczekał jeszcze jeden przystanek   ̶ nie było sensu wysiadać “pośrodku niczego”, między domami i osiedlowym sklepem ̶ i wreszcie wydostał się na zewnątrz, wciągając do płuc przesycone spalinami powietrze. Ruchliwa droga, trochę domów, jakieś biura, aż wreszcie neony, świadczące o bardziej rozrywkowym charakterze dzielnicy. Pub, lombard, bar szybkiej obsługi, o tej porze jeszcze zamknięty, wreszcie szarobura bryła, która niemal graniczyła z jezdnią i wystrzelała w górę na sześć, może siedem pięter. Rzędy identyczny okien, zniszczona elewacja, markiza nad drzwiami.

Hotel.

“Wynajmij pokój w hotelu, najlepiej po drugiej stronie miasta. Wyśpij się. Odpocznij”. No dobrze, Black   ̶ Remus popatrzył w górę, taksując wzrokiem budynek  ̶ niech ci będzie. Pomyślał, że jeśli śmierciożercy wpadli na jego trop, to znajdą go tak czy owak, niezależnie od kryjówki, jaką wybierze. Równie dobrze mógł zostać tutaj.

 

*

 

Niemal całą sobotę po prostu przespał. Wyszedł z pokoju tylko raz, koło południa, żeby coś zjeść (na hotelowe frykasy brakowało mu forsy) i kupić fajki, a potem drzemał aż do wieczora, rozkoszując się prawdziwym łóżkiem, z prawdziwą pościelą. To nic, że hotel, w którym się zatrzymał, był więcej niż kiepski  ̶ ciasny, brudny, w dodatku przy ruchliwej ulicy ̶ jemu wydawał się pałacem z bajki, zwłaszcza, że nikt go tutaj o nic nie pytał. Ani nie zawracał mu głowy głupotami.

Było już grubo po dwudziestej pierwszej, gdy zwlókł się z łóżka i poszedł pod prysznic, żeby doprowadzić się do porządku. Z lustra popatrzył na niego obcy facet: nieogolony, chudy, z włosami sterczącymi we wszystkich kierunkach, prędzej rebeliant z lasu niż oficer brytyjskiej armii. Nic dziwnego, był przecież i jednym, i drugim jednocześnie. A w dodatku od paru godzin zasługiwał na kolejną etykietę, o wiele mniej pochlebną, za którą groziła niesława, wzgarda towarzyszy broni i kulka w łeb.

Jesteś zdrajcą, Lupin.

Westchnął i przetarł dłonią zaparowane lustro.

̶ Jesteś idiotą   ̶ powiedział głośno i okręcił się w pasie ręcznikiem.

Do spotkania z Regulusem została godzina. Wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby przebyć drogę do piekła i z powrotem przynajmniej kilka razy, przy czym piekło to nic przy wątpliwościach, które targały Remusem, odkąd wrócił z nocnej wyprawy. Zbyt mało jednak, żeby przedsięwziąć jakiekolwiek środki bezpieczeństwa. Co miał niby zrobić, skontaktować się ze sztabem? Znaleźć komórkę wywiadowczą w Londynie i powiedzieć im, słuchajcie, mam dla was prawdziwy rarytas, śmierciożercę, który chciałby zmienić strony? (Naprawdę chciałby? Remus nie był tego taki pewien.). Gdyby to zrobił, Regulus na pewno dowiedziałby się o wszystkim i zniknął. Do cholery, nie  bez powodu nazywano go Cieniem! Kontaktowanie się z kimkolwiek było zbyt dużym ryzykiem, natomiast pakowanie się w to wszystko w pojedynkę… było ryzykiem jeszcze większym, ale porucznik Lupin, z jakiegoś powodu wiedział, że powinien je podjąć.

Wciągnął spodnie, niezbyt świeże po wczorajszych przygodach z pyłem i gruzem, ale niestety jedyne, jakie tutaj posiadał. Pożałował, że nie zabrał jakichś ubrań z mieszkania Blacka. A potem usiadł na łóżku, niezdolny do kolejnego wysiłku.

Musiał być uczciwy przynajmniej sam ze sobą. Tak naprawdę chodziło o coś więcej niż tylko  ̶ aż ̶ zdradę, jakiej się dopuścił, wchodząc w komitywę ze śmierciożercą i nie informując o tym przełożonych; chodziło o to, co wtedy poczuł. Czy raczej o to, czego czuć nie powinien. Poszedł na ten układ nie dlatego, że naszła go ochota na werbowanie agentów (do cholery, od tego były inne komórki!), ale dlatego, że po prostu CHCIAŁ zobaczyć Regulusa Blacka po raz kolejny, porozmawiać z nim, może nawet… może nawet coś więcej. Dotknąć. Być dotykanym. To nie miało sensu i kompletnie Remusa zaskoczyło, ale właśnie takie były prawdziwe powody, które nie mogły się znaleźć w żadnym raporcie. Taki raport oznaczałby dla Lupina koniec wielu rzeczy: koniec jego kariery w armii (o ile karierą można nazwać dowodzenie garstką straceńców), koniec zaufania ze strony przełożonych, koniec przyjaźni z Syriuszem, który tego jednego nie wybaczyłby mu na pewno. I przede wszystkim koniec wewnętrznego przekonania, że to, co się robi, jest może trudne jak diabli, ale z pewnością moralnie właściwe. Krótko mówiąc: koniec z czystym sumieniem. Remus nie był przekonany, czy da sobie z tym radę, dlatego modlił się w duchu, żeby jego głupie, po stokroć głupie, niedorzeczne emocje, nigdy nie wyszły na jaw.  

Skrzywił się, gdy materiał koszuli dotknął świeżych skaleczeń. Nie były poważne, nawet ich nie opatrzył, ale i tak mu dokuczały, podobnie jak siniaki, których się nabawił, spadając ze schodów w Gwiezdnym Pyle.

Jestem stary, zmęczony, chory i kurewsko głupi, pomyślał, chociaż co najmniej jedno z tych określeń nie zgadzało się ze stanem faktycznym. Żałował, że przyjął przepustkę i przyjechał do Londynu. Żałował też, że jego buty nie zapinają się na rzepy, bo sznurowanie tego cholerstwa do reszty wypompowało z niego energię.

Orzeźwił go dopiero deszcz, bo tak, oczywiście nadal padało, nieustająca siklawa prosto z niebios. Prezent od Pana Boga na Mikołajki. Już wcześniej zerknął na mapę, więc wiedział, mniej więcej, gdzie się znajduje, dlatego od razu poszedł we właściwym kierunku  ̶ tyle tylko, że w połowie drogi na przystanek zmienił zdanie i postanowił złapać taksówką. Zostało mu trochę gotówki od Regulusa, niedużo, ale wystarczająco na kurs w jedną stronę.

W taksówce znowu zmienił zdanie i kazał kierowcy zatrzymać samochód w połowie trasy. Telepało go jak w gorączce. Żołądek podchodził do gardła.

̶ Dobrze się pan czuje?   ̶ Taksówkarz odwrócił się w jego stronę.   ̶ Nie wygląda pan dobrze.

No co ty nie powiesz, pomyślał z ironią. Wcale nie słyszę tego pięćdziesiąty raz w ciągu ostatnich czterdziestu ośmiu godzin.

Napomknął, że pewnie przesadził z wódką, co od razu zamknęło taksówkarzowi usta. Samochód odjechał, a Remus został sam na ulicy. Zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków i usiadł na schodach, które prowadziły do jakiegoś sklepu, na szczęście nieczynnego o tej porze. Do kina miał co najmniej pół godziny piechotą, nieco mniej, gdyby złapał autobus, ale akurat tego jednego robić już nie chciał  ̶ bał się ludzi, bał się SIEBIE wśród ludzi, bał się tego, co wyczyta w ich oczach. Zdawało mu się, że traci rozum. Widział to, czego nie było, na przykład błyskające nad barami neony przesyłały mu informacje alfabetem Morse’a, a umykały mu rzeczy oczywiste, jak przejście dla pieszych, człowiek na rowerze, czy młoda dziewczyna, której o mało nie stratował na chodniku. Świat wyglądał przerażająco, był za głośny, zbyt intensywny, jazgotał, świecił, pulsował, szczerzył zęby, śledził i wpychał pod koła pojazdów, które trąbiły, wygrażały, przeklinały i zmieniały się w rozpędzone do granic możliwości, ogniste rydwany. Remus oddałby wszystko za chwilę ciszy, ale nawet, gdy schował się w jakimś małym, azjatyckim sklepiku, ze wszystkich stron zaatakowały go dźwięki, więc uciekł stamtąd jak najszybciej.

Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem wylądował na stacji metra. Nie przypominał sobie drogi na dół.

Wagony przejechały tuż obok niego, dosłownie o włos.

̶ Jezu, co pan wyprawiasz?   ̶ Ktoś odciągnął go od krawędzi. Zwalista sylwetka, szmaty na grzbiecie, gitara w pokrowcu, przewieszona przez ramię. Uliczny muzyk.   ̶ Życie panu niemiłe?

̶ Ja…   ̶ Nie potrafił wyartykułować choćby zdania.   ̶ To nie…

̶ Wody się napij. Tu masz.

Remus posłusznie przyjął butelkę i pociągnął kilka łyków, walcząc z drżącymi rękami. Przez te cholerne łapy o mało nie upuścił flaszki! W końcu spojrzał dookoła nieco przytomniej, rejestrując puste tory, kilka osób pod tablicami z rozkładem jazdy, aż wreszcie tego mężczyznę  ̶ grajka ̶ który przypatrywał mu się z uwagą spod strzechy skołtunionych, brunatnych włosów. Sądząc po tym, jak wyglądał on sam i jego bagaż, los od dawna nie obchodził się z nim łaskawie.

̶ Dziękuję.   ̶ Remus oddał mu butelkę. Świat powoli wracał do właściwych kształtów, i tylko dudnienie na dnie czaszki świadczyło o tym, że jeszcze przed chwilą wszystko wyglądało inaczej.   ̶ To było…

̶ Nie musisz tłumaczyć.

̶ Nie chciałem skoczyć   ̶ powiedział z naciskiem.

̶ Rozumiem.

Naprawdę nie chciał… Chyba. A może jednak? Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak niewiele brakowało, a skończyłby wgnieciony w tory przez rozpędzony pociąg. Ugięły się pod nim kolana. Muzyk podprowadził go do ławki, posadził, zniknął na chwilę, a potem wrócił z naręczem batonów, którymi podzielił się z Lupinem, twierdząc, że to najlepsze lekarstwo na zszargane nerwy.

̶ W każdym razie mnie pomaga   ̶ wzruszył ramionami.   ̶ Tak bardzo bolą mnie od nich zęby, że zapominam o wszystkim innym… Jeszcze jednego?

̶ Nie, chyba jednak spasuję.

Spasował. Siedział, patrzył na pociągi, które przyjeżdżały i odjeżdżały z monotonną regularnością, jednym uchem słuchał paplania swojego wybawcy, a drugim wyławiał z oddali strzępy dialogów. Było to w pewien sposób kojące, ale nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Dworcowy zegar nieubłaganie odmierzał minuty. Jeżeli zaraz nie wstanę, pomyślał Remus, spóźnię się na seans, nie spotkam Regulusa, nie dowiem się, co planuje i już zawsze będę się zastanawiał, co by było, gdybym wstał z ławki, poszedł na seans, spotkał Regulusa…

Wstał.

̶ Dzięki za batony   ̶ uścisnął tamtemu rękę.   ̶ Za wszystko.

Odpowiedź brzmiała “nie ma za co”, ale nie zaczekał na tyle długo, żeby ją usłyszeć.

W kasie kina siedziała inna kasjerka niż poprzedniego wieczoru, starsza, z pofarbowanymi na rudo włosami i zniszczoną twarzą. Posłała Remusowi coś pomiędzy uśmiechem i grymasem niechęci, a potem oderwała od pliku biletów jeden, na godzinę dwudziestą drugą trzydzieści. Ostatni seans, “Czas Apokalipsy”. Pan sobie wybierze miejsce, dodała, nie ma obłożenia, więc nie będę pisała numeru na kartce, dobrze? Pokiwał głową i poszedł dalej.

Tym razem na film przyszło więcej osób, łącznie chyba z dziesięć, choć i tak większość rzędów świeciła pustkami. Remus wybrał fotel przy drzwiach, ale po chwili namysłu przeniósł się do przodu, tam, gdzie siedzieli z Regulusem ostatnim razem. “Spotkajmy się w tym samym miejscu…”, powiedział, zanim się rozstali, no to proszę uprzejmie: to samo miejsce, ta sama godzina, ten sam cholerny film Coppoli. Wszystko się zgadza…

Gdzie jesteś, Black?

Muzyka, pierwsze sekwencje. Remus zapadł się w fotel i wyciągnął nogi na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu niewielka przestrzeń między rzędami. Było mu niedobrze ze zdenerwowania. Raz po raz zerkał na drzwi, spodziewając się, że Regulus zaraz się przez nie wślizgnie, ale mijały minuty, najpierw pięć, potem dziesięć, w końcu czterdzieści, a śmierciożercy nadal nie było. Film trwał w najlepsze i Remus robił wszystko, żeby nie zwracać na niego uwagi. W pewnym momencie zamknął nawet oczy. Oddychaj spokojnie, powoli, powtarzał w myślach, to tylko film o innej wojnie, która nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego. Fabuła wdzierała się do jego mózgu wbrew woli, jak niechciane wspomnienia. Regulus nie przychodził, za to któryś z widzów wyszedł w połowie filmu, ktoś inny zmienił miejsce, a dwie studentki komentowały scenę za sceną i zostały w końcu uciszone przez mężczyznę, który siedział za nimi. Regulusa nadal nie było. Lupin dotknął fotela, na którym Black siedział dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu (tak blisko, że stykali się ramionami), ale niczego to nie zmieniło, miejsce pozostało puste. W centralnym punkcie ktoś wypalił papierosem dziurę w obiciu. Tuż obok  ̶ symetrycznie ̶ drugą. Dwie, czarne dziury, puste krzesło, na ekranie płonąca dżungla. Remus z trudem łapał powietrze, postanowił jednak, że wytrwa do końca; że zostanie tu tak długo, jak będzie trzeba.

Każda myśl była gorsza od poprzedniej. Piekielna gradacja od “siedzi w areszcie”, przez “to wszystko było jedną, wielką mistyfikacją”, “nigdy nie zdradziłby generała Riddle’a”, aż po “na pewno nie żyje”. Remus zacisnął palce na własnej koszuli, bo wpijała mu się w szyję jak sznur  ̶ z trudem się powstrzymywał, żeby jej z siebie po prostu nie zedrzeć. Płynął w górę rzeki razem z bohaterem “Czasu Apokalipsy”, popadając w coraz większą desperację. Może umawialiśmy się na niedzielę, nie na sobotę?, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Może w ogóle się nie umawialiśmy? Może to nie to kino? Nie to miasto? Nie ten świat…?

W którymś momencie machnął ręką, uderzając w oparcie sąsiedniego fotela. Zabolało. W tym samym momencie światło z ekranu rozjaśniło widownię, dzięki czemu spostrzegł na podłodze coś jasnego, być może czyjś zagubiony bilet albo ulotkę z restauracji. Sięgnął po to, raczej odruchowo niż z ciekawości, rozprostował i położył na kolanach, czekając, aż kolejny rozbłysk pozwoli na identyfikację przedmiotu.

Nie czekał długo.

O Boże, to niemożliwe, pomyślał. Wstrzymał oddech, a potem ze świstem go wypuścił. Dudnienie w uszach nagle przybrało na sile i zagłuszyło wszystkie dźwięki.

To było to samo zdjęcie, które znaleźli w gabinecie Oriona Blacka. Orion i jego przyjaciel z wojska, w tle krzewy (chyba) bzu, wiosenny, ciepły dzień dawno temu, chwila złowiona w kadr i zasuszona jak kwiat między kartami zielnika. Ramki nie było, został tylko wyblakły kartonik. Wyblakły tak bardzo, że tło zlewało się z konturami sylwetek.

̶ To niemożliwe   ̶ powtórzył na głos.   ̶ Niemożliwe.

Przedmioty pochodzące z enklawy, istniały wyłącznie w enklawie, nie można ich było wynieść na zewnątrz. W prawdziwym świecie po prostu znikały, rozpadały się w pył, jak ludzkie szczątki pod wpływem powietrza, bo tym właśnie były  ̶ szczątkami, które ktoś postanowił zmumifikować. To zdjęcie nie powinno istnieć. Było abominacją. A jednak istniało, Lupin trzymał je w rękach i bez powodzenia próbował zrozumieć, jakim sposobem wszedł w posiadanie czegoś tak bardzo… niemożliwego.

̶ Niech pan usiądzie, zasłania pan ekran   ̶ syknęła dziewczyna z tylnego rzędu i dopiero wtedy Remus zrozumiał, że wstał z miejsca, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Przeprosił, ale zamiast usiąść z powrotem, przepchnął się w stronę wyjścia.

Musiał obejrzeć zdjęcie dokładniej.

Ojciec Regulusa i jego przyjaciel, w tle krzewy bzu, a na drugiej stronie dedykacja: “Przyjacielowi, na pamiątkę dnia, który nie wróci. O.B.” Fotografia, którą Remus oglądał w Gwiezdnym Pyle, z pewnością dedykacji nie posiadała, więc ta musiała być kopią. Ofiarowaną “przyjacielowi” (kimkolwiek był) przez Oriona Blacka. Nie doszło więc do złamania zasad, nikt nie wyniósł z enklawy żadnych przedmiotów, po prostu przed laty zrobiono odbitki i każdy z chłopców zabrał jedną do domu, przy czym Orion napisał “przyjacielowi” dedykację, natomiast “przyjaciel” ograniczył się do wsunięcia za ramkę zasuszonej stokrotki.

I było coś jeszcze, co Remusowi z początku umknęło. Dopisek ołówkiem na samym dole zdjęcia, tuż przy krawędzi.

“Przyjacielowi, na pamiątkę dnia, którego nie będzie. RAB”

Zdjęcie wypadło Remusowi z ręki. Upadło obrazkiem do góry   ̶ dwaj żołnierze uśmiechali się do niego, mrużąc oczy w słońcu: jeden jasnowłosy i odwrócony profilem do fotografa, drugi do złudzenia przypominający Regulusa, tyle tylko, że w mugolskim mundurze.

Seans właśnie dobiegł końca i widzowie wychodzili z sali, wymieniając uwagi na temat filmu. Ten czy ów zerknął na Remusa, który nadal siedział na ławce pod plakatami, ale nikt nie skomentował ani jego wyglądu, ani obecności w tym miejscu. Tylko jedna ze studentek schyliła się i podniosła fotografię, a potem położyła ją na krześle obok Remusa.

̶ Chyba panu spadło   ̶ powiedziała.   ̶ Niech pan to lepiej schowa, takie rzeczy łatwo zgubić.

Nie chcę tego cholernego zdjęcia, pomyślał, nie chcę go więcej widzieć.

̶ Ma pani rację   ̶ odparł nie swoim głosem.   ̶ Dziękuję.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, poprawiła szalik i podbiegła do koleżanki, która czekała na nią przy wyjściu. Kino opustoszało. Remus wiedział, że powinien się ruszyć, ale nie był w stanie, więc obserwował tylko, jak kasjerka porządkuje papiery, a potem idzie na obchód budynku, żeby pogasić światła.

̶ Zaraz zamykamy   ̶ burknęła, przechodząc obok ławki.   ̶ Proszę już iść.

Wytłumaczył jej, że zrobiło mu się słabo i musiał odpocząć, ale za chwilę, dosłownie za minutkę sobie pójdzie. Jak pani wróci z obchodu, już mnie tu nie będzie. Trzymam pana za słowo. Obserwował, jak kobieta człapie w kierunku zaplecza, jak zamyka jedne drzwi, potem drugie, a gdy zniknęła mu z oczu, pochylił się i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Czuł się tak, jakby coś ciężkiego spadło mu na barki i przygniotło do ziemi.

“Przyjacielowi, na pamiątkę dnia, którego…”

Trzeba było spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy: Regulus nie przyjdzie. Ani dzisiaj, ani jutro, ani nigdy więcej. Od początku nie zamierzał przychodzić na to spotkanie.

̶ Jeszcze pan tu jest? Chce pan, żebym wezwała policję?

Teraz już naprawdę musiał wstać, kasjerka nie żartowała. Nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto zna się na żartach. Zdjęcie wylądowało w kieszeni płaszcza, obok kamiennej główki i ciastka z wróżbą, tak zgniecionego, że zostały z niego tylko okruchy. Remus przeprosił (tego dnia nic innego nie robił, tylko przepraszał wszystkich za wszystko, a zwłaszcza za to, że jeszcze żyje) i wyszedł z kina, na ulicę tak samo obcą, jak wszystkie inne w tym cholernym mieście. Na deszcz, który prawdopodobnie nigdy nie przestanie padać.

Kilka ulic dalej coś go tknęło i wyciągnął pokruszone ciastko. Wydobył ze środka karteczkę i przebiegł napis wzrokiem.

Parsknął gorzkim śmiechem.

̶ “Wystarczy bowiem jeden człowiek, któremu na życiu nie zależy, by zatrwożyć tysiąc mężów”. No, no   ̶ mruknął do siebie.  ̶ Chyba jestem przeklęty, skoro nawet ciastka z wróżbą mówią do mnie cytatami ze “Sztuki Wojennej”.

Puścił kartkę na wiatr i przez chwilę obserwował, jak koziołkuje w powietrzu, aż w końcu spada na jezdnię, znikając między kołami pędzącej na sygnale karetki.

 

**PÓŹNIEJ**

 

Było tak zimno, że ręce grabiały na kość, a z ust, nawet w namiocie, wydobywały się obłoczki pary. Po kilku tygodniach chlapy nadeszła zima, i to zima z prawdziwego zdarzenia: mroźna, śnieżna i bezlitosna dla wszystkich, którzy musieli ją spędzić z dala od cywilizacji. Na przykład w lesie, na zadupiu, gdzie tyłki przymarzały do pryczy, a ogniska pozwalano rozpalać tylko wtedy, gdy w promieniu wielu mil nie zarejestrowano obecności żadnego śmierciożercy.

Czyli, w praktyce, nigdy. Moody miał wiele zalet, ale akurat miłosierdzie w stosunku do podwładnych nigdy do nich nie należało.

Rebelianci marzli, klęli i marzyli o ciepłym żarciu. Nic się nie działo: żadnych akcji, zasadzek, kompletna cisza w eterze, nawet Dołohow nabrał wody w usta i udawał, że nie istnieje. Mogło to oznaczać wiele różnych rzeczy, na przykład diaboliczne, tajne plany sztabu Riddle’a, które rychło wejdą w życie, ale mogło też nie oznaczać niczego, dlatego Moody ograniczał się do wysyłania na przeszpiegu kilkuosobowych patroli. Najczęściej dowodził nimi porucznik Lupin, który zgłaszał się na ochotnika do każdej “przebieżki”. Odkąd wrócił z przepustki, nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu nawet jednej doby.

Zakładał właśnie kolejną warstwę swetrów, przygotowując się do patrolu, gdy zaczepił go Syriusz. Znowu. Robił podchody już któryś raz z kolei, ale zawsze zderzał się z murem milczenia, bo Remus naprawdę  ̶ NAPRAWDĘ   ̶ nie miał ochoty rozmawiać, ani o swojej przepustce, ani na żaden innych temat. Ostatnio w ogóle niewiele mówił, ograniczając się do podstawowych komunikatów. Za to myślami błądził daleko, o czym świadczyły bezsenne noce, które wykańczały go bardziej, niż mrozy i polowa kuchnia.

Tym razem Syriusz nie owijał niczego w bawełnę.

̶ Nie możesz tego dłużej ciągnąć   ̶ oznajmił po chwili milczenia.   ̶ Nie śpisz, prawie nie jesz, co się z tobą dzieje, do ciężkiej cholery? Koncentracja ci siądzie w kryzysowym momencie i dojdzie do masakry! Chcesz, żeby cię Moody odwołał?   ̶ potrząsnął głową.   ̶ Masz dosyć? Zachciało ci się odsiadki w karcerze?

̶ Nie.   ̶ Remus nie odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Piekły go oczy.   ̶ To nie tak.

̶ Więc jak? Wytłumaczysz mi, o co tu chodzi? Przed przepustką byłeś zmęczony, dręczyły cię wyrzuty sumienia, ale nie byłeś taki… to było coś innego, Remus, za dobrze cię znam, żebyś mi mydlił oczy! Co się stało w Londynie? Dlaczego zachowujesz się tak…   ̶ urwał nagle i dokończył o wiele ciszej   ̶ jakby ci było wszystko jedno, czy umrzesz, czy nie?

Remus nie odpowiedział. Powoli naciągnął na siebie nieprzemakalną kurtkę, zapiął ją pod brodą, a potem sięgnął po rękawiczki. Nie potrafił ukryć, jak bardzo trzęsą mu się ręce.

̶ Powiedz coś.   ̶ Syriusz nie dawał za wygraną.   ̶ Mów do mnie, Remus. Proszę.

Nie chciał… nie umiał o tym opowiadać, to było dla niego zbyt trudne. Zwłaszcza, gdy spod gęstych, trochę zbyt szerokich brwi, patrzyły na niego szare oczy Blacków, tak bardzo podobne do oczu Regulusa.

̶ Ja… Porozmawiamy, jak wrócę, teraz nie mam czasu.

̶ _Remus._

Dopiero teraz na niego spojrzał. I bardzo szybko odwrócił głowę.

̶ Obiecuję, że porozmawiamy, jak wrócę z patrolu   ̶ skłamał po raz kolejny.   ̶ Naprawdę. Obiecuję.

Syriusz chciał coś powiedzieć, zapewne zaprotestować, ale nie było mu dane, bo do namiotu wparował chłopak z “nasłuchu”, z plikiem papierów w rękach. Wyglądał na podnieconego. Błyszczały mu oczy, a policzki i szyję miał w malinowych wypiekach.

̶ Musicie to zobaczyć. Po prostu MUSICIE.

Popatrzyli na siebie nieco zdziwieni, ale poszli za nim. “Nasłuchowcy” stacjonowali niedaleko, w niewielkim namiocie, po brzegi wypełnionym ustrojstwami, które poskładali chyba z części po ciągniku i starym traktorze. Wyglądały koszmarnie, ale, o dziwo, działały całkiem nieźle. Nie raz w przeszłości uratowały tyłki chłopakom ze zwiadu.

Jedna z maszyn pluła kartkami, bucząc przy tym tak głośno, jakby zamieszkał w niej rój szerszeni. Sterta papieru sięgała Remusowi niemal do kolan i nadal rosła.

Podniósł jedną z kartek.

̶ Co to ma być?   ̶ popatrzył pytająco na “nasłuchowca”.   ̶ Jakiś kod? Nic z tego nie rozumiem.

̶ Chwileczkę.   ̶ Chłopak wyrwał mu wiadomość z ręki. Wrzucił ją do innego ustrojstwa, przypominającego gigantyczną maszynkę do mięsa. W kilku miejscach zamigotały diody.   ̶ Trzeba tylko…

Po chwili podał Lupinowi rozkodowany tekst.

MOB. Charlie India Echo November. Charlie India Echo November. MOB. Charlie India Echo November. MOB. MOB. MOB.

̶ Człowiek za burtą?   ̶ zdziwił się Syriusz, zaglądając Remusowi przez ramię.   ̶ Jaki znowu człowiek za burtą? Czy oni zwariowali? Remus?   ̶ zerknął na przyjaciela i dopiero teraz skonstatował, że tamten wygląda tak, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Zbladł jak trup i ściskał kartkę tak mocno, że przedarł ją w kilku miejscach.   ̶ Jezu, Remus, co ci się stało? Rozumiesz coś z tego bełkotu?

Remus odtrącił jego rękę i sztywnym krokiem dotarł do stołu. Oparł na nim obie dłonie.

̶ Kodu sygnałowego nie rozpoznajesz?  ̶ zapytał cicho.   ̶ Charlie India Echo November. Cień. Mam rację?

“Nasłuchowiec” skwapliwie pokiwał głową.

̶ MOB, czyli człowiek za burtą. W tym przypadku: kod oznaczający zgon w czasie akcji.   ̶ Dopiero teraz Lupin odwrócił się w stronę Syriusza, który wpatrywał się w niego jak w kompletnego szaleńca.   ̶ Cień wypadł z gry, zapewne nieodwołalnie. Możemy sobie pogratulować, panowie! Jednego śmierciożercę mamy z głowy.

Nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko od razu zniknął. Tymczasem Syriusz nadal stał w namiocie, jakby go wmurowało, zerkając to na kartkę z kodem, to na “nasłuchowca”, i nie potrafił zaakceptować tego, co przed chwilą usłyszał. NIE CHCIAŁ tego zaakceptować. Jakieś kreski, jakieś kropki, nic nieznacząca sekwencja liter…  to musiała być jakaś pomyłka, przecież te maszyny ciągle popełniały błędy!

Poczuł, że ktoś staje obok niego i kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu. Niestety nie był to Remus.

̶ Bardzo mi przykro, poruczniku. Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro.

Mnie też, pomyślał.

̶ Niepotrzebnie   ̶ powiedział głośno, a potem wyszedł z namiotu.

 

**Koniec**

 

05.05.2019 r.


End file.
